


House of Dirk

by KassiePavuk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 50s, Illustrated, M/M, Murder, Sitcom, alternative universe, А может и нет, Письки
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassiePavuk/pseuds/KassiePavuk
Summary: Ситком о совершенно обычных молодоженах Дирке и Калиборне, которые хотят произвести хорошее впечатление на их сына Дейва и его парня Карката.





	1. ЗАСТАВКА

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [House of Dirk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156126) by [imarriedacherub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imarriedacherub/pseuds/imarriedacherub). 
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АТСЫЛКА: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wC_-nhjQGo

** ЖИЛ-БЫЛ ОБЫЧНЫЙ АМЕРИКАНСКИЙ ПАРЕНЬ... **

** И ОН СТОЛКНУЛСЯ С ОБЫЧНЫМ АМЕРИКАНСКИМ ХЕРУВИМОМ. ОНИ СТАЛИ ХОРОШИМИ ДРУЗЬЯМИ, ОБНАРУЖИЛИ, ЧТО У НИХ МНОГО ОБЩИХ ИНТЕРЕСОВ. **

** БОЕВЫЕ ИСКУССТВА… **

** ФИЛОСОФИЯ… **

** ЖИЗНЬ… ЖИВОПИСЬ... **

** ЛЮБОВЬ… **

”ДИРК ЧЕЛОВЕК”

**И КОГДА ХЕРУВИМ ОСОЗНАЛ, ЧТО ЭТОТ ПАРЕНЬ КРАСИВ И ЖЕЛАНЕН, ОН НЕ УСТОЯЛ И СДЕЛАЛ ТО, ЧТО СДЕЛАЛ БЫ ЛЮБОЙ НОРМАЛЬНЫЙ АМЕРИКАНСКИЙ ХЕРУВИМ. **

** ОН ПОПРОСИЛ ЕГО ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИХ РУКИ И СЕРДЦА. **

”ЖЕНИСЬ НА МНЕ. ИЛИ УМРИ.

<— ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИЙ ОРГАН”.

[ЗРИТЕЛЬСКИЙ СМЕХ]

** У НИХ БЫЛА ОБЫЧНАЯ СВАДЬБА… **

** ПОТОМ ОБЫЧНЫЙ МЕДОВЫЙ МЕСЯЦ… **

** "НА ПРОДАЖУ" **

** ОНИ ПЕРЕЕХАЛИ В ОБЫЧНЫЙ ДОМ… **

** ВОТ ТОЛЬКО… **

[ВЫСТРЕЛЫ]

[КРИКИ]

[ЗРИТЕЛЬСКИЙ СМЕХ]

** КОГДА ТЫ ЗАМУЖЕМ ЗА ХЕРУВИМОМ, ВСЕ ПЕРЕВОРАЧИВАЕТСЯ С НОГ НА ГОЛОВУ. **

"ПРОДАНО"

[ЗАСТАВКА]

[НАЧИНАЕТ ИГРАТЬ ВООБРАЖАЕМАЯ МУЗЫКА]

[ЗРИТЕЛИ НАХОДЯТ ЕЕ УЖАСНО ПРИСТАВУЧЕЙ]

** IMAC ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТ: "HOUSE OF DIRK" (фанфик) **


	2. ОДИН

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Выкладываю поздно, что пиздец, да. Почему? Потому что HTML - это сложно.  
Дальше апдейты будут раз или два в неделю, честное слово.

ДИРК: У нас проблема.

ДИРК: Холодильник пуст.

КАЛИБОРН: НЕПРАВДА. В ОХЛАЖДАЮЩЕМ ЯЩИКЕ. МНОГО ПИТАТЕЛЬНОЙ ЕДЫ.  
ДИРК: Я не могу найти ничего съедобного.  
ДИРК: Было бы круто накормить наших гостей нормальной едой, а не странным мясом, которое нельзя ни идентифицировать, ни переварить никому, кроме тебя.  
КАЛИБОРН: А КАК НАСЧЕТ.  
КАЛИБОРН: СКОРМИТЬ ИМ. ДРУГ ДРУГА.  
ДИРК: Хм. Не-а.  
ДИРК: Послушай, можешь сделать мне супружеское одолжение и сходить в продуктовый?  
КАЛИБОР: АРГХХХХХХХХХХХХ.

ДИРК: И Перед тем, как ты уйдешь, мне нужно, чтобы ты усвоил, что я рассчитываю на то, что ты будешь хорошо себя вести в эти важные пару дней. Я хочу, чтобы Дейв и Каркат чувствовали себя комфортно в нашем доме, так что никаких твоих обычных выходок.  
КАЛИБОРН: ЗА СВОЮ ЖИЗНЬ. Я СОВЕРШИЛ МНОГО “ВЫХОДОК”. ОБЪЯСНИ ПОПОДРОБНЕЙ.  
ДИРК: Ну знаешь. Выходки, во время которых слышно ‘пиу-пиу’. Отложи их на потом, когда с нами не будет гостей.

==> КАЛИБОРН: СХОДИ В ПРОДУКТОВЫЙ.

КАЛИБОРН: НЕНАВИЖУ. БЫТЬ БЛЯДСКИМ. МАЛЬЧИКОМ НА ПОБЕГУШКАХ.

КАЛИБОРН: ТЫ. КАССИР.  
КАЛИБОРН: Я ПРИШЕЛ. ЧТОБЫ КУПИТЬ “ПРОДУКТЫ”.  
КАССИР: Хорошо, понял.  
КАЛИБОРН: ВОТ КАК ЭТО РАБОТАЕТ.  
КАЛИБОРН: Я ДАЮ ТЕБЕ ГРЯЗНЫЕ БУМАЖКИ. ТЫ РАЗРЕШАЕШЬ МНЕ ОСТАВИТЬ СЕБЕ “ПРОДУКТЫ”.  
КАССИР: Да, обычно так все и происходит.  
КАЛИБОРН: НО СЕГОДНЯ МЫ ИГРАЕМ ПО МОИМ ПРАВИЛАМ.  
КАЛИБОРН: Я ПОЩАЖУ ТЕБЯ. И НЕ СТАНУ УБИВАТЬ. ПОТОМУ ЧТО ДЛЯ МЕНЯ ТВОЯ ЖИЗНЬ СТОИТ МЕНЬШЕ “ПРОДУКТОВ” В МОЕЙ ЖЕЛЕЗНОЙ КОРЗИНЕ НА КОЛЕСИКАХ. И ТЕМ БОЛЕЕ МЕНЬШЕ БУМАЖЕК В МОЕЙ РУКЕ.  
КАЛИБОРН: РАСЦЕНИВАЙ ЭТО КАК ПРОЯВЛЕНИЕ МОЕЙ МИЛОСТИ. КОТОРОЕ КАК МИНИМУМ РАВНОЦЕННО И КАК МАКСИМУМ В РАЗЫ ПРЕВОСХОДИТ. ЦЕНУ ЭТИХ ГРЯЗНЫХ БУМАЖЕК.  
КАССИР: Че. Пацан, тебе нужно дать мне бумажки, если ты хочешь продукты.  
КАЛИБОРН: Я НЕ ХОЧУ НИЧЕГО ТЕБЕ ДАВАТЬ. Я ХОЧУ ОСТАВИТЬ СЕБЕ МОИ ВЕЩИ. И ЗАБРАТЬ НЕМНОГО ТВОИХ ВЕЩЕЙ.  
КАССИР: Это так не работает.  
КАЛИБОРН: ЗАСТАВЬ ЭТО РАБОТАТЬ. ЗАСТАВЬ ЭТО РАБОТАТЬ ИЛИ ТЫ ПОЖАЛЕЕШЬ.  
КАССИР: Нет.  
КАЛИБОРН. ДА  
КАССИР: Нет.  
КАЛИБОРН: ДА.   
КАССИР: Нет.  
КАЛИБОРН: ВСЕ. ТЫ ДОИГРАЛСЯ.

ГОЛОС ДИРКА В ЕГО ГОЛОВЕ: Никаких выходок... выходок... выходок…

КАЛИБОРН: Я РЕШИЛ ЧТО ТВОЙ ЖАЛКИЙ МУСОР. НЕ СТОИТ МОЕГО ВРЕМЕНИ.

==> КАЛИБОРН: ИМПРОВИЗИРУЙ.

КАЛИБОРН: ЕМУ ПРИДЕТСЯ ПРИЗНАТЬ. ЧТО Я УМНЕЕ ЕГО.  
КАЛИБОРН: МОЙ ПЛАН НАМНОГО ЛУЧШЕ.  
КАЛИБОРН: САМЫЕ ВКУСНЫЕ ВЕЩИ. БЕСПЛАТНЫ.  
КАЛИБОРН: И САМОЕ СВЕЖЕЕ МЯСО. ВСЕГДА НАТУРАЛЬНО.

КАЛИБОРН: ИДИ СЮДА. УТОЧКА.


	3. ДВА

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо IMACу за Дейвкатов

==>Дейв и Каркат: Едьте в дом ваших “родителей”.

ДЕЙВ: ...  
ДЕЙВ: прости меня сейчас опять понесет  
КАРКАТ: СЛУШАЮ.  
ДЕЙВ: поверить не могу что он просто так взял и вышел замуж ничего никому не сказав  
КАРКАТ: АГА.  
ДЕЙВ: я знаю что согласно коду ниндзя он должен делать все втихую но чел о некоторых вещах лучше сначала говорить  
ДЕЙВ: чтобы люди могли остановить тебя перед тем как идея внезапно выйти замуж на кровожадного психопата-полубога с кучей пистолетов внезапно покажется тебе привлекательной   
ДЕЙВ: я же его брат  
ДЕЙВ: мне кажется я должен присматривать за ним и все такое  
КАРКАТ: ПОНИМАЮ. НО ДИРК — ВЗРОСЛЫЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК. МЫ ДОЛЖНЫ УВАЖАТЬ ЕГО ВЫБОР, ДАЖЕ ЕСЛИ МЫ НЕ ПОНИМАЕМ ЕГО.  
ДЕЙВ: да но типа  
ДЕЙВ: почему бы хоть мне не сказать  
ДЕЙВ: эх  
ДЕЙВ: а ты что думаешь

КАРКАТ: ОТКУДА МНЕ, БЛЯДЬ, ЗНАТЬ, ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ У ДИРКА В ГОЛОВЕ. НО БЫТЬ МОЖЕТ, ТОЛЬКО МОЖЕТ, НАМ НЕ СТОИТ ИХ ОСУЖДАТЬ? МОЖЕТ, ОНИ ПРАВДА ВЛЮБЛЕНЫ.  
ДЕЙВ: че нет  
ДЕЙВ: если бы он и вышел замуж то за когото кто подходит подо все его стопяцот критериев или настолько беспросветный мудак что свадьба с ним получит одиннадцать по шкале иронии рихтера  
ДЕЙВ: у калиборна только двойка кстати  
ДЕЙВ: будто для него это какаято шутка  
ДЕЙВ: я даже не знаю могу ли я злиться на калиборна я его толком и за человека не считаю  
ДЕЙВ: он не стесняется при любой возможности показывать какая он сволочь  
ДЕЙВ: как одна из этих ярких ядовитых лягушек  
ДЕЙВ: вся в неоне с ленточкой на которой капсом написано ты не поверишь но тронешь меня и тебя дико распидорасит  
ДЕЙВ: это твоя вина что ты тронул ее  
ДЕЙВ: и лягушка типа ну я не знаю как тебе доступнее объяснить я предупреждала тебя бро а ты не слушал  
ДЕЙВ: а потом тебе стыдно изза того какой ты дебил а еще ты умираешь от яда этой лягушки но на нее даже разозлиться нельзя потому что она же тебе говорила  
ДЕЙВ: а люди вроде моего бро приезжают в какието джунгли за самым смертельно опасным дерьмом чтобы попиздиться с ним как стив ирвин с крокодилами  
ДЕЙВ: только этот крокодил еще и наполовину тигр и змея одновременно а попизделовка может а может не быть сексуальной метафорой  
ДЕЙВ: потому что ему это кажется ироничным наверное  
ДЕЙВ: если ему так хотелось вдоволь настрадаться он мог просто создать аккаунт в тиндере типа привет меня зовут дирк пожалуйста убейте меня пока я сплю  
ДЕЙВ: приковал бы ктото меня к—

_КАРКАТ: СМОТРИ, КУДА ПРЕШЬ, ХУЕГЛОД!!! ГОВНА ТЫ КУСОК, СВЕТОФОР — НЕ ПРОСТО КРАСИВЫЕ ЛАМПОЧКИ, НА КОТОРЫЕ МОЖНО ПОПЯЛИТЬСЯ, ЕСЛИ ТЕБЕ НЕХУЙ БОЛЬШЕ ДЕЛАТЬ! ЧТО ЗА ТРАТА ДНК._   
  
КАРКАТ: ПРОСТИ, НЕ ХОТЕЛ ОТВЛЕКАТЬ.  
ДЕЙВ: да ничо  
ДЕЙВ: ...  
ДЕЙВ: мда  
ДЕЙВ: как думаешь из меня плохой брат

КАРКАТ: Я ОЧЕНЬ СМУТНО ПОНИМАЮ, ЧТО ЗНАЧИТ БЫТЬ “БРАТОМ”, НО МНЕ КАЖЕТСЯ, ЧТО ТВОЕ БЕСПОКОЙСТВО НЕ БЕЗОБОСНОВАННО.  
КАРКАТ: ЛИЧНО Я НЕ ХОЧУ, ЧТОБЫ ОН НЕНАВИДЕЛ МЕНЯ, И ЕСЛИ ДЛЯ ЭТОГО МНЕ ПРИДЕТСЯ ПРИТВОРЯТЬСЯ, ЧТО Я ПОДДЕРЖИВАЮ ЕГО ОТНОШЕНИЯ В СЕКРЕТНОМ ПЯТОМ КВАДРАНТЕ ПОД НАЗВАНИЕМ “ИРОНИЯ”, ТО ТАК Я, БЛЯДЬ, И СДЕЛАЮ.  
ДЕЙВ: умно  
ДЕЙВ: может мне тоже стоит его поддержать  
ДЕЙВ: но я не могу перестать думать что он это все устроил чтобы просто  
ДЕЙВ: выбесить меня  
КАРКАТ: ...   
КАРКАТ: МЫ ПРИЕХАЛИ.


	4. ТРИ

==> ДИРК: ПРИГОТОВЬ ТРАПЕЗУ.

ДИРК: Калиборн слегка переусердствовал во время похода в продуктовый.  
ДИРК: Что это вообще за утка.  
ДИРК: Черт.  
ДИРК: Но, как и всегда, у меня есть план Б.

ДЖЕЙН: План Б — позвонить мне?  
ДИРК: Бинго.  
ДЖЕЙН: Ну, ты обратился по адресу, дорогуша. Вместе мы справимся! Множество прекрасных блюд использует мясо утки, они как раз подойдут для вашего семейного воссоединения.  
ДЖЕЙН: Как насчет фаршированная апельсинами утки с комплиментом из пряных утиных сердец?  
ДИРК: Фу.  
ДЖЕЙН: На вкус не так уж плохо! Рецепт достаточно простой, мы будем готовить пошагово.  
ДИРК: Не знаю, хочется ли мне встречать Дейва и Карката с тарелкой, напоминающей алтарь жертвоприношения, как бы круто это ни звучало.  
ДЖЕЙН: Боже, прекрати. Это деликатес. К тому же, ты видел, что едят тролли? У них не такой уж изысканный вкус.  
ДИРК: Звучит очень ксенофобно, Джейн.  
ДЖЕЙН: Хватит! Есть разница между ксенофобией и простым наблюдением.  
ДЖЕЙН: Вздох. К тому же, ты знаешь, что я беспокоюсь за Дейва, Каркат слегка... проблемный молодой человек, не думаешь?  
ДИРК: Дейв счастлив с ним, а на все остальное я давно клал.  
ДЖЕЙН: Знаю. Но если они хотят серьезных отношений... я имею в виду, если они правда ответственно к этому относятся...  
ДЖЕЙН: Боже. Каркат ведет себя со мной как какой-то нахал!  
ДИРК: При мне такого не случалось. Может, ты просто ему не нравишься. Может, это потому что ты — ксенофобка.  
ДЖЕЙН: Ах, ну теперь-то все понятно!

"тыыыыык"

ДИРК: Да-да. Ладно, какой следующий шаг? Утка тут совсем разбушевалась.  
ДЖЕЙН: Святые угодники, она до сих пор жива?  
ДИРК: А я должен быть убить ее?  
ДЖЕЙН: ...  
ДИРК: Шучу. 

[ДИНЬ-ДОН]

ДИРК: Черт, они уже приехали. Я перезвоню.

==> ВСТРЕТЬ СВОИХ ГОСТЕЙ.

ДИРК: Привет.  
ДЕЙВ: чекак

[АПЛОДИСМЕНТЫ]

ДИРК: Каркат.  
КАРКАТ: ДИРК.  
КАРКАТ: ...  
ДИРК: ...  
КАРКАТ: ...  
ДИРК: Ну и?  
КАРКАТ: НУ И ЧТО.  
ДИРК: Где мое приданое?

КАРКАТ: ЧТО?  
ДИРК: Мое приданое, Каркат.  
КАРКАТ: Я...  
ДИРК: Вздох.

ДИРК: Ты правда совершенно не разбираешься в человеческой культуре, да?  
ДИРК: Ты приходишь в мой дом. Дом братотца твоего драгоценного парня, и ты не приносишь мне блядское приданое?  
ДИРК: Можешь пойти заодно насрать на мой новый ламинат, раз уж тебе так захотелось проявить ко мне такое неуважение.  
КАРКАТ: Я... ДЕЙВ НИЧЕГО НЕ ГОВОРИЛ О...  
ДИРК: Как новый член семьи Страй-Лондов, ты должен отдать мне часть своего состояния, так говорится в книге человеческих правил.  
КАРКАТ: ПОШЕЛ ТЫ НА ХУЙ, НЕ СУЩЕСТВУЕТ КНИГИ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИХ ПРАВИЛ.  
ДИРК: Еще как существует.  
ДИРК: И у тебя нет права ухаживать за моим экто-ребенком, пока ты не преподнес мне материальное подношение.  
ДИРК: Что-то вроде платы за вход.  
ДИРК: Или жертвы.  
КАРКАТ: НО МНЕ ЖЕ НЕ *БУКВАЛЬНО* НУЖНО ВЫКУПАТЬ ДЕЙВА У ТЕБЯ, ДА?.. Я... Я НИЧЕГО С СОБОЙ НЕ БРАЛ... ЧТО ВООБЩЕ Я МОГ БЫ ТЕБЕ ДАТЬ???  
ДИРК: Обычно люди выкупают возлюбленных с помощью козлов или драгоценностей, но могут быть и другие варианты.

ДИРК: Что бы ты отдал за Дейва?

ДИРК: Расслабься, я просто прикалываюсь.  
ДИРК: Добро пожаловать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мне очень нравится, как отличаются мнения Страйдерах об отношениях друг друга: в прошлой главе Дейв критикует выбор Дирка, а в этой Дирк его защищает. Мораль: Дирк - хороший мальчик, который очень любит своего брата


	5. ЧЕТЫРЕ

КАЛИБОРН:...  
КАРКАТ: ...  
ДЕЙВ:...  
ДИРК:...

[ЗРИТЕЛЬСКИЙ СМЕХ]

ДИРК: Пойду проверю, как там ужин.

ДЕЙВ: я тоже

КАРКАТ: ПОДОЖДИ, ДЕЙВ! НЕ ОСТАВЛЯЙ МЕНЯ С НИМ НАЕДИНЕ!

ДЕЙВ: меня не будет только пару секунд чмокичмоки

==> ДИРК: ПРОВЕРИТЬ, КАК ТАМ УЖИН.

ДИРК: Где, блядь, моя утка?  
ДЕЙВ: онет  
ДЕЙВ: ты что потерял наш ужин

[ЗРИТЕЛЬСКИЙ СМЕХ]

ДИРК: Что это только что было?  
ДЕЙВ: а  
ДИРК: Тише. Послушай.

[ЗРИТЕЛИ УМИРАЮТ СО СМЕХУ]

ДЕЙВ: что происходит  
ДИРК: Тебе не слышно? Этот ужасно громкий звук, будто он исходит не где-то извне, а сразу звучит у меня в голове.  
ДЕЙВ: ты только что описал мысли  
ДЕЙВ: ты что раньше никогда не думал  
ДИРК: Я знаю, что такое мысли, Дейв.  
ДЕЙВ: класс тогда у меня есть пара мыслей о том что сейчас происходит  
ДЕЙВ: не против если я спрошу  
ДЕЙВ: что блядь с тобой не так  
ДИРК: Много всего.

[ЗРИТЕЛИ СМЕЮТСЯ КАК ГИЕНЫ, У НИХ ИДЕТ ПЕНА ИЗО РТА. ОДИН МУЖЧИНА ХВАТАЕТСЯ ЗА ЖИВОТ И ПАДАЕТ НА ПОЛ. У НЕГО ОСТАНАВЛИВАЕТСЯ СЕРДЦЕ, ЕГО ВЫНОСЯТ ИЗ СТУДИИ НА НОСИЛКАХ]

ДЕЙВ: я говорю о мистере всех порешаю  
ДЕЙВ: точнее мистере всех порешаю страйдер благодаря твоим мудрым решениям  
ДЕЙВ: он мудак бро  
ДИРК: Дейв, Калиборн — твой отчим, прояви хоть крупицу уважения.  
ДЕЙВ: можешь скормить мне задницу смаппета и я все еще буду это отрицать  
ДЕЙВ: бро это лорд инглиш младший  
ДЕЙВ: если бы лорд инглиш был большим батончиком сникерса то калиборн был бы малипусенькой шоколадкой которые дерьмовые родители раздают детям на хеллоуин потому что ненавидят их  
ДЕЙВ: когданибудь ты проснешься в бассейне из крови пуль и плохих решений  
ДЕЙВ: и рядом с тобой будет мой призрак  
ДЕЙВ: умерший от руки калиборна потому что убийцы только и занимаются тем что убивают невинных людей  
ДЕЙВ: и мой призрак скажет тебе  
ДЕЙВ: я говорил тебе бро  
ДЕЙВ: я предупреждал тебя о свадьбах

ДИРК: Тссс. Кажется, все затихло.  
ДЕЙВ: ты серьезно только что тсыкнул во время моей речи  
ДЕЙВ: это серьезный разговор. мы говорим о всей твоей жизни.  
ДЕЙВ: и моей  
ДЕЙВ: а это дохуилион лет потому что мы оба бессмертны  
ДЕЙВ: вы хоть любите друг друга  
ДЕЙВ: а вдруг это свадьба по ненависти  
ДЕЙВ: вы хоть ненавидите друг друга  
ДИРК: Дейв, любовь—  
ДЕЙВ: скажи да или нет  
ДЕЙВ: если ты вместо этого начнешь мне задвигать что “любовь это просто химическая реакция” я не знаю что с тобой сделаю  
ДИРК: Хорошо, понял.  
ДИРК: ...  
ДИРК: Послушай, Дейв, я не становлюсь моложе. Что бы подумали люди, если бы мои дети сыграли свадьбы первее меня?  
ДИРК: Я решил, что самым разумным курсом действий будет сказать “да” первому человеку, который задержится в моей жизни, в надежде, что чем больше я проведу с ним времени, тем больше будет шанс, что в конце концов это приведет к зарождению каких-либо чувств. Так уж вышло, что этим человеком был Кал.  
ДЕЙВ: ах ну да теперь все понятно  
ДЕЙВ: ты просто типа  
ДЕЙВ: пытаешься замозгоебить себя в отношения с убийцей-социопатом с планеты жопа потому что это показалось тебе удобным  
ДЕЙВ: ты описываешь не любовь а стокгольмский синдром   
ДИРК: Стокгольмского Синдрома не существует.  
ДЕЙВ: но тем не менее  
ДЕЙВ: ты делаешь это специально  
ДЕЙВ: ты специально стокгольмишь сам себя  
ДЕЙВ: что с тобой не так просто установи grindr

[ЗРИТЕЛИ ХИХИКАЮТ]

ДИРК: Да пошли вы на хрен.  
ДИРК: Вздох.  
ДИРК: Наверное, я мог бы выйти и за клоуна? Но если верить моим расчетам, в таком случае вероятность чьего-либо убийства в будущем осталось бы той же.

ДЕЙВ: а как же джейк  
ДИРК: Джейк?  
ДЕЙВ: я думал вы типа  
ДЕЙВ: не знаю как сказать

ДЕЙВ: прости  
ДЕЙВ: ...  
ДЕЙВ: бро  
ДЕЙВ: на что ты смотришь

ДИРК: Когда тут появился этот экран?

==> ЗРИТЕЛИ: УБЕДИТЬСЯ, ЧТО КАРКАТ ВСЕ ЕЩЕ ЖИВ

КАЛИБОРН: ГОВОРЯ КАК ПРИШЕЛЕЦ С ПРИШЕЛЬЦЕМ.  
КАЛИБОРН: ТЫ НИКОГДА НЕ ЗАДУМЫВАЛСЯ О ТОМ. КАК ЛЮДИ ВЫРАЖАЮТ СВОЮ ЛЮБОВЬ ДРУГ К ДРУГУ.  
КАРКАТ: БОЖЕ.  
КАЛИБОРН: Я ВОТ ЗАДУМЫВАЛСЯ. ВЕДЬ Я ОЧЕНЬ АВТОРИТЕТНЫЙ ФИЛОСОФ. И У МЕНЯ ПОЯВИЛОСЬ НЕСКОЛЬКО ТЕОРИЙ О НАТУРЕ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИХ ОТНОШЕНИЙ.  
КАЛИБОРН: ИХ ПРОЗВИЩА ДРУГ ДЛЯ ДРУГА...  
КАЛИБОРН: ААААПЭДХЖЭЭХ.  
КАЛИБОРН: “СЛАДЕНЬКИЙ”. “ПИРОЖОК”. “КЕКСИК”. “САХАРОК”. ЧТО ЕСТЬ ОБЩЕГО МЕЖДУ НИМИ?  
КАРКАТ: ПОМИМО ВЫЗЫВАНИЯ У МЕНЯ ЖЕЛАНИЯ БЛЕВАНУТЬ, КОГДА Я ИХ СЛЫШУ?  
КАЛИБОРН: ЗАДУМАЙСЯ О ЧЕМ-ТО ХОТЬ НА СЕКУНДУ. МЕШОК ОТХОДОВ.  
КАЛИБОРН: ОНИ ВСЕ СВЯЗАНЫ С ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИМ ПРОЦЕССОМ ПОГЛОЩЕНИЯ ПИЩИ. ОНИ ИСПОЛЬЗУЮТ ИХ ЧТОБЫ ГОВОРИТЬ О СВОИХ ПАРТНЕРАХ.  
КАЛИБОРН: Я БЫЛ ТОМУ СВИДЕТЕЛЕМ. ВО ВРЕМЯ ПРОСМОТРОВ МНОЖЕСТВА ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИХ ФИЛЬМОВ. РАДИ НАУКИ. И ИРОНИИ.   
КАЛИБОРН: МММ.  
КАЛИБОРН: ТАКОВА УЖ НАТУРА ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИХ ОТНОШЕНИЙ. В МОЕМ ПОНИМАНИИ.  
КАЛИБОРН: ЕСЛИ ТЫ НАХОДИШЬСЯ В ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИХ ОТНОШЕНИЯХ. ТЫ ПОСТОЯННО ПЫТАЕШЬСЯ ПОГЛОТИТЬ СВОЕГО ПАРТНЕРА. БУКВАЛЬНО И МЕТАФОРИЧЕСКИ. ДВОЕ СТАНОВЯТСЯ ОДНИМ.  
КАЛИБОРН: ОСОБЕННО ВО ВРЕМЯ ИХ.   
КАЛИБОРН: *ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНОГО* РИТУАЛА СПАРИВАНИЯ. КОГДА ОНИ КАСАЮТСЯ ДРУГ ДРУГА СВОИМИ ДЫРКАМИ ДЛЯ ПИТАНИЯ. И ПЫТАЮТСЯ СЪЕСТЬ ПЛОТЬ ДРУГ ДРУГА.  
КАЛИБОРН: ПЫТАЯСЬ ПОГЛОТИТЬ ДРУГ ДРУГА. ИЗ-ЗА ВЗАИМНОГО ЧУВСТВА СИМПАТИИ.  
КАЛИБОРН: ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКАЯ ЖЕНЩИНА. И ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИЙ МУЖЧИНА. ИХ СОЮЗ НИКОГДА НЕ ПРИНЕСЕТ ПЛОДОВ. ПОТОМУ ЧТО МУЖЧИНА ПРЕВОСХОДИТ ЕЕ ВСЕМИ ВОЗМОЖНЫМИ СПОСОБАМИ.  
КАЛИБОРН: В КОНЦЕ КОНЦОВ. ЖЕНЩИНА БУДЕТ ИМ ПОГЛОЩЕНА. БУДТО ЕЕ НИКОГДА НЕ СУЩЕСТВОВАЛО ВОВСЕ.  
КАЛИБОРН: КАКАЯ ТРАТА ВРЕМЕНИ.  
КАЛИБОРН: А МУЖЧИНА ОСТАЕТСЯ В КОМПАНИИ СЕБЯ САМОГО. НИКАКИХ ПОТЕРЬ. НИКАКИХ ПРИОБРЕТЕНИЙ.  
КАРКАТ: ЕБАНЫЙ В РОТ.  
КАЛИБОРН: НО ПАРА ИЗ ДВУХ МУЖЧИН.  
КАЛИБОРН: ОХ. ТОГДА НАЧИНАЕТСЯ САМОЕ ИНТЕРЕСНОЕ.  
КАЛИБОРН: БЕЗ КОМПАНИИ ЭМОЦИОНАЛЬНЫХ СУК. МУЖЧИНЫ МОГУТ ПОЛНОСТЬЮ РАСКРЫТЬ СЕБЯ. ЭТОТ СОЮЗ ИДЕАЛЕН. В СТРАТЕГИЧЕСКОМ ПЛАНЕ. И В ПЛАНЕ ВЗАИМОПОНИМАНИЯ.  
КАЛИБОРН: ТЕПЕРЬ Я В ПОЛНОЙ МЕРЕ ОСОЗНАЮ. ВСЕ ПРЕЛЕСТИ ТАКИХ ОТНОШЕНИЙ.  
КАЛИБОРН: ДВОЕ СТАНОВЯТСЯ ОДНИМ. НО ИХ СИЛА НЕ ДЕЛИТСЯ ПОПОЛАМ. ОНА ПРИУМНОЖАЕТСЯ. ПРЕВРАЩАЕТСЯ ВО ЧТО-ТО ВНЕ ТВОЕГО ВООБРАЖЕНИЯ. ДВОЕ СТАНОВЯТСЯ ОДНИМ. НО ЭТО ОДНО БОЛЬШЕ ИХ. ХОТЯ ОНИ САМИ ПО СЕБЕ УЖАСНО БОЛЬШИЕ.  
КАЛИБОРН: ТВОЕ ЧЕЛОВЕК ОДНОЙ СИЛЫ. ПОГЛАЩАЮТ ДРУГ ДРУГА. 

КАЛИБОРН: ОНИ СТАНОВЯТСЯ ЧЕМ-ТО. СОВЕРШЕННО НОВЫМ.

\--  канцероГенетик [КГ] начал доставать  виниловыйДемиург [ВД]\--   
КГ: СПАСИ. ОН РАССКАЗЫВАЕТ МНЕ ПРО СВОИ ФЕТИШИ.


	6. ПЯТЬ

==> ДИРК: Положи четвертую стену туда, где ты ее взял.

ДЕЙВ: там ничего нет  
ДЕЙВ: бро у тебя все в порядке я начинаю волноваться  
ДИРК: Забудь, у меня просто галлюцинации. 

[ЗРИТЕЛЬСКИЙ СМЕХ]

ДИРК: Ты закончил со своей речью?   
ДЕЙВ: ага... да закончил  
ДИРК: Класс.

==> Дирк: Анонсируй пропажу утки.

ДИРК: Эй, Кал. Иди сюда.

ДИРК: Утка исчезла. Это твоя вина?   
КАЛИБОРН: Я ОТДАЛ ЕЁ ТЕБЕ. С ЧЕГО БЫ МНЕ ЗАБИРАТЬ МОЁ ПОДНОШЕНИЕ.   
ДИРК: Не знаю, ты делаешь множество вещей без видимой на то причины.  
КАЛИБОРН: ДОРОГОЙ. Я НИЧЕГО НЕ ДЕЛАЛ С УТКОЙ. И Я ОСКОРБЛЕН ЧТО ТЫ ЗАПОДОЗРИЛ МЕНЯ В ПОДОБНОМ. Я ВЁЛ МИРНУЮ БЕСЕДУ С ТРОЛЛЕМ.  
КАРКАТ: К СОЖАЛЕНИЮ, ОН НЕ ВРЕТ.  
КАЛИБОРН: ОН НЕ ТАК УЖ ПЛОХ. ПО КРАЙНЕЙ МЕРЕ ДЛЯ ТРОЛЛЯ. И ДЕГЕНЕРАТА.  
ДИРК: Смотри, ты можешь хоть как-то помочь мне с поиском утки?   
КАЛИБОРН: КОНЕЧНО. Я НИКОГДА ЕЁ ОСТАВЛЯЮ ДЕЛА НЕЗАКОНЧЕННЫМИ. Я ВОСПОЛЬЗУЮСЬ СВОИМИ СИЛАМИ ЛОРДА ВРЕМЕНИ. ЧТОБЫ ВЕРНУТЬСЯ В МОМЕНТ, КОГДА ОНА БЫЛА ЗДЕСЬ. И ОТСЛЕДИТЬ ЕЁ. СМОТРИ И УЧИСЬ.

==> КАЛИБОРН: Сделай временную штуку и отследи утку. 

КАЛИБОРН: ИНТЕРЕСНО.  
КАЛИБОРН: В НАШЕЙ ЛИНИИ ВРЕМЕНИ НЕ ОСТАЛОСЬ И СЛЕДА ОТ НЕЁ. БУДТО ЕЁ НИКОГДА НЕ СУЩЕСТВОВАЛО.  
ДИРК: Ты смеёшься? Как такое возможно? Хорошо, похуй. Я просто пойду и закажу пиццу.

==> ВСЕ: ЗАЙМИТЕ СЕБЯ ЧЕМ-ТО, ПОКА ВЫ ЖДЕТЕ ПИЦЦУ. НАЧНИТЕ СЕМЕЙНЫЕ ПОСИДЕЛКИ.

[PICTIONARY = КРОКОДИЛ]

КАЛИБОРН: Я ХОЧУ БЫТЬ В КОМАНДЕ С ТРОЛЛЕМ.  
КАЛИБОРН: МЕЖДУ НАМИ ПОЯВИЛАСЬ СИЛЬНАЯ СВЯЗЬ. МЫ ТЕПЕРЬ КАК БРАТЬЯ.  
КАРКАТ: БОГ ТЫ МОЙ, ЗАТКНИСЬ УЖЕ. ТЫ ДАЖЕ НЕ ЗНАЕШЬ, ЧТО ЗНАЧИТ СЛОВО "БРАТ".  
КАЛИБОРН: В МЕТАФОРИЧЕСКОМ ПЛАНЕ. ДЕБИЛ. Я ЗНАЮ ЧТО ТАКОЕ БРАТ. У МЕНЯ БЫЛА СЕСТРА. БРАТ. ЭТО КАК СЕСТРА. ТОЛЬКО ЛУЧШЕЕ ЕЕ ПО ВСЕМ ПАРАМЕТРАМ.  
ДЕЙВ: люди против пришельцев хм  
ДЕЙВ: звучит интересно  
КАЛИБОРН: БРАТЬЯ ПРОТИВ БРАТЬЕВ.  
КАРКАТ: ХВАТИТ.  
ДИРК: Так будет честнее. Если говорить по фактам, ты знаком с Дейвом дольше, чем я, и если вы будете играть вместе, у вас будет большое преимущество.  
ДИРК: Если ты не хочешь быть в моей команде, конечно.  
КАРКАТ: ЭМ... ПОЖАЛУЙ Я ЛУЧШЕ ОСТАНУСЬ С ХЕРУВИМОМ.

==> РАУНД ПЕРВЫЙ

КАРКАТ: ЧТО ЭТО ЗА ХУЙНЯ???  
ДИРК: Хм. Думаю, загадано было "равенство".  
КАРКАТ: КАКИМ ОБРАЗОМ ТВОЙ БОЛЬНОЙ МОЗГ ДОДУМАЛСЯ ДО "РАВЕНСТВА" ПОСЛЕ ТОГО, КАК ТЕБЕ ПОКАЗАЛИ КАРТИНКУ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКОГО ФАЛОСА?  
ДИРК: Это метафора.  
ДЕЙВ: это мет-  
ДЕЙВ: именно   
ДЕЙВ: когданибудь я тебе объясню в чем здесь смысл

**КОМАНДА СТРАЙДЕРОВ: 1**  
** КОМАНДА КАЛКАТ: 0**

==> РАУНД ВТОРОЙ

"ЧТО ТАКОЕ АФРИКА"

КАЛИБОРН: ЧТО ТАКОЕ АФРИКА.  
ДЕЙВ: африканская саванна  
ДИРК: Бинго. И, Каркат, тебе нельзя просто писать на бумаге.  
КАРКАТ: ПОШЁЛ НА ХУЙ, У ЛЮДЕЙ НЕЧЕСТНОЕ ПРЕИМУЩЕСТВО В ЭТОЙ ИГРЕ. ДИРК, ТЕБЕ ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО НАДО БЫЛО РИСОВАТЬ ЧЛЕН НА КАРТИНКЕ? ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ ХОТЬ РАЗ СЫГРАТЬ В ИГРУ С РЕЙТИНГОМ PG-13???

** КОМАНДА СТРАЙДЕРОВ: 2 **  
** КОМАНДА КАЛКАТ: 0**

==> РАУНД ТРЕТИЙ

КАЛИБОРН: СТОЙТЕ! МНЕ НУЖНО БОЛЬШЕ ВРЕМЕНИ. ПОЧЕМУ Я НЕ МОГУ ЕЩЕ ПОРИСОВАТЬ.  
КАРКАТ: ЕБ ТВОЮ МАТЬ, ЧТО ЭТО ТАКОЕ? СКВИДДЛСЫ??? ЧЕРВИ? ЗМЕИ?  
КАЛИБОРН: НЕТ. НЕТ. И НЕТ. БОЛВАН.  
ДИРК: Закон архимеда.  
ДЕЙВ: вот ты меня понимаешь  
ДИРК: Дерзкий, но простой рисунок.  
ДЕЙВ: спасибо последнее время мне нравится придерживаться минимализма  
КАРКАТ: КАК???????????????  
ДЕЙВ: видишь ли член сверху...  
ДЕЙВ: хм это немного тяжело объяснить  
ДЕЙВ: может в другой раз когда у нас будет больше времени

** КОМАНДА СТРАЙДЕРОВ: 3 ЧЛЕНА  
КОМАНДА КАЛКАТ: 0 ЧЛЕНОВ **

==> РАУНД ЧЕТВЕРТЫЙ

КАРКАТ: ХОРОШО, НА ЭТОТ РАЗ Я ЗНАЛ, ЧТО НАДО БЫЛО РИСОВАТЬ. БОЛЬШОЕ СПАСИБО ЗА ПОМОЩЬ В ПРОШЛЫЙ РАЗ.  
КАЛИБОРН: А.  
КАЛИБОРН: ЭТО ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИЙ ЧЛЕН.  
КАРКАТ: ***НЕТ*****ЕБАНЫЙ ТЫ ПИЗДЕЦ***** ОЧЕВИДНО ЧТО ЭТО ЗЕМНАЯ ЛОШАДЬ. ТЫ ЧТО, НЕ ЗНАЕШЬ, ЧТО ТАКОЕ ЛОШАДЬ?????  
КАЛИБОРН: Я ЗНАЮ ЧТО ТАКОЕ ЛОШАДЬ. ЭТО НЕ ЛОШАДЬ. В ЛУЧШЕМ СЛУЧАЕ ЭТО ЖИРАФ С АМПУТАЦИЕЙ. В ХУДШЕМ СЛУЧАЕ ЭТО САМОТЫК.  
КАРКАТ: ТЫ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО НАЗВАЛ МОЮ ЛОШАДЬ ДИЛДО? ОТКУДА ТЕБЕ ВООБЩЕ ЗНАТЬ, ЧТО ЭТО ТАКОЕ?  
КАРКАТ: ЭТО БЫЛ ГЛУПЫЙ ВОПРОС.  
КАРКАТ: ЛАДНО, МОЖЕТ Я НАРИСОВАЛ СЛИШКОМ ДЛИННУЮ ШЕЮ, НО НЕ СЧИТАЯ ЭТОГО, МНЕ КАЖЕТСЯ, ВЫШЛА НЕПЛОХАЯ ЛОШАДЬ.  
ДЕЙВ: ахахахахаха бог ты мой  
ДЕЙВ: почему твоя лошадь больше похожа на член чем диркин рисунок члена  
КАРКАТ: ЗАТКНИСЬ!!!!  
ДЕЙВ: шшшшш все хорошо мне нравится

КАРКАТ: ОТВАЛИ ОТ МЕНЯ!!!!!!  
ДИРК: Ее спина слишком запрокинута назад, а грудная клетка слишком мала. Видишь ли, лошади принадлежат семейству-   
КАРКАТ: АААААААААААААААААА!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

** КОМАНДА СТРАЙДЕРОВ: 10/10 ЗА МАСТЕРСТВО **  
** КОМАНДА КАЛКАТ: 0 **  
**КАРКАТ: 1 ЧЛЕН**

==> РАУНД ПЯТЫЙ

"НАРИСУЙТЕ: УИЛЬЯМ ГОВАРД ТАФТ"

КАЛИБОРН: НЕТ.

КАЛИБОРН: МНЕ НУЖНО.  
КАЛИБОРН: БОЛЬШЕ.

КАЛИБОРН: ВРЕМЕНИ.

"ПАУЗА"

ЦЕЛУЮ ВЕЧНОСТЬ И ПРИ ЭТОМ ТОЛЬКО ПАРУ МИЛЛИСЕКУНД СПУСТЯ.

"разведитесь"

ДИРК: Спасибо, Дейв.  
КАРКАТ: Я... Я НЕ ЗНАЮ, КТО ЭТО.  
ДИРК: Кал, как ты вообще это сделал?  
КАЛИБОРН: ТЯЖЁЛАЯ РАБОТА И УСЕРДИЕ.  
ДИРК: Я не о рисунке, а о...  
ДИРК: Может, нам стоит поиграть во что-то другое.

** ИТОГ: ВСЕ ПРОИГРАЛИ **


	7. ШЕСТЬ

==> Джейк: доставь пиццу.

==> Команда непонята.

==> Вы имели в виду "_**Джек:**_ доставь пиццу"?

==> Да.

==> ДЖЕК: Доставь чертову пиццу. 

[ДИНЬ-ДОН]

ДИРК: Пицца приехала.

==> ДИРК: Забери пиццу.

ДИРК: Ах да.

ДИРК: Аригатогозаимас.

==> ВСЕ: Пообедайте. Наконец.

“ПУСТО”

ДИРК: Хорошо, теперь уж мы-  
ДИРК: Блядь.  
ДЕЙВ: ого  
ДЕЙВ: мне кажется сама вселенная хочет чтобы мы остались без ужина

==> ДЖЕК: Быстро покинь место преступления.

==> ДИРК: Если хочешь сделать что-то правильно, сделай это сам.

ДИРК: Какой цирк. Я пошел в магазин.

ДЕЙВ: (сходи с ним)  
КАРКАТ: (ТЫ СЕРЬЕЗНО?)  
ДЕЙВ: (да так вы сможете подружиться или типа того)  
ДЕЙВ: (я знаю что много дерьма наговорил о бро но он и дирк разные люди)  
ДЕЙВ: (дирк неплохой парень тебе стоит узнать его поближе)  
КАРКАТ: (ТЫ ЖЕ В КУРСЕ, ЧТО ПОСЫЛАЕШЬ МЕНЯ НА ВЕРНУЮ СМЕРТЬ, ДА?)  
ДИРК: Каркат, ты шепчешь громче, чем обычные люди говорят. Пойдем уже.  
КАРКАТ: АРГХ... ДА, ХОРОШО. МОЖЕМ ВЗЯТЬ МОЮ МАШИНУ.  
ДИРК: Я планировал добежать туда по крышам зданий, но как скажешь. Дай мне ключи, я поведу.

==> ДИРК И КАРКАТ: Заберите вы уже ужин, в третий раз.

КАРКАТ: ...  
ДИРК: ...

КАРКАТ: ДИРК...  
КАРКАТ: ... Я ТУТ ПОДУМАЛ-  
РАДИО: [[ЩЕЛК]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GXrbncRB3tg)  
SEE I BE BANGIN ON ****** WITH RAPPING VOODOO  
КАРКАТ: Я ТУТ ПОДУМАЛ-  
NO SLACK FOR YOU FOOLS  
IF YOU AIN'T GETTING THE MESSAGE I'LL SLAP IT THROUGH YOU  
КАРКАТ: МОЖЕШЬ-  
MY ASS IS COO COO, CRACKS IS BRUTAL, THAT'S THE USUAL  
КАРКАТ: МОЖЕШЬ СДЕЛАТЬ МУЗЫКУ-  
SHIT THAT WE DO IN PANORAMA CITY  
КАРКАТ: СДЕЛАЙ, БЛЯДЬ, УЖЕ ПОТИШЕ.  
ДИРК: А можешь говорить потише?  
КАРКАТ: ЧТО?

ДИРК: Я ничего не говорил.  
КАРКАТ: Я ТУТ ПОДУМАЛ, И Я ОЧЕНЬ ЦЕНЮ, ЧТО ТЫ РЕШИЛ ПРИГЛАСИТЬ МЕНЯ К СЕБЕ В ГОСТИ.  
КАРКАТ: Я НЕ... Я НЕ ДО КОНЦА ПОНИМАЮ, КАКИЕ У ВАС С ДЕЙВОМ ОТНОШЕНИЯ, НО Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ТЫ ОЧЕНЬ ВАЖЕН ДЛЯ НЕГО.  
КАРКАТ: А ЗНАЧИТ, ТЫ ВАЖЕН И ДЛЯ МЕНЯ.  
КАРКАТ: И ТО, ЧТО ТЫ ПЫТАЕШЬСЯ УЗНАТЬ МЕНЯ ПОБЛИЖЕ, ЭМ  
КАРКАТ: МНОГО ДЛЯ МЕНЯ ЗНАЧИТ.  
ДИРК: Ага.  
КАРКАТ: ...  
ДИРК: Ты закончил?  
КАРКАТ: НУ... ДА. ЕСЛИ ТЫ НЕ ХОЧЕШЬ ЕЩЕ О ЧЕМ-ТО ПОГОВОРИТЬ.

КАРКАТ: ... ТЫ, ЭМ. ЕДЕШЬ СЛИШКОМ БЫСТРО.   
ДИРК: Успокойся. Ты так нервничаешь, что я могу слышать, как сжимается твой сфинктер. Тебе станет легче, если я скажу, что еще ни разу не был в аварии?  
КАРКАТ: НЕМНОГО.  
ДИРК: Потому что до этого я этого ни разу не был за рулем.  
КАРКАТ: ... ТЫ ШУТИШЬ. ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ РЕШИЛ ВЕСТИ МАШИНУ, ЕСЛИ У ТЕБЯ НЕТ НИКАКОГО ОПЫТА?  
ДИРК: Ну то есть он у меня есть. В теории. Я создавал симуляции вождения, и если быть честным, они особо не отличаются от реальности. Я так же высчитал, что я, как водитель, имею шанс на 98.12% меньше попасть в аварию, чем ты.  
КАРКАТ: ТЫ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ВЫДУМАЛ ВСЕ ЭТИ ЦИФРЫ. НЕМЕДЛЕННО УБЕРИ РУКИ С РУЛЯ.   
ДИРК: Тебе нужно признать, что из тебя плохой водитель, Каркат. Ты можешь сойти с ума в любой момент и задавить какого-то беднягу. Мои рефлексы лучше твоих, а голова чище.

КАРКАТ: О ЧЕМ ТЫ, БЛЯДЬ, ГОВОРИШЬ, НЕМЕДЛЕННО УБИРАЙСЯ С ВОДИТЕЛЬСКОГО МЕСТА, НАС МОЖЕШЬ ЗАМЕТИТЬ ПОЛИЦИЯ.  
ДИРК: Ты можешь успокоиться? У меня все под контролем, я справлялся с заданиями посложнее вождения машины.

КАРКАТ: СТОЙ!!! ТВОЮ МАТЬ, ТЫ НАС ОБОИХ УГРОБИШЬ!  
ДИРК: Ты преувеличиваешь.  
КАРКАТ: УБЕРИ РУКИ.  
ДИРК: Хватит отвлекать меня.  
КАРКАТ: УБЕРИ. СВОИ. РУКИ.  
КАРКАТ: СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ.  
ДИРК: Хорошо, хочешь руль?

ДИРК: Держи.  
КАРКАТ: ЧТО- СТОЙ. ЧТО ТЫ ЧТО НАДЕЛАЛ!!!!!!!!

ДИРК: Блядь.

==> ДИРК: ДУМАЙ БЫСТРО.

ДИРК: В сторону!

==> МАШИНА: СОГНИСЬ ПОПОЛАМ.

КАРКАТ: АРГХ...

КАРКАТ: ДИРК... ДИРК???

КАРКАТ: БОЖЕ. О НЕТ. БОЖЕБОЖЕБОЖЕ.

“ГЛУПАЯ СМЕРТЬ”

ДИРК: Успокойся. Машина просто немного помялась.  
ДИРК: Не надо...

ДИРК: Терять голову.

[ЗРИТЕЛИ КРИЧАТ: “ЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕ”]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Во время аварии Дирк в первую очередь оттолкнул Карката от себя. Почему? Потому что, в отличии от Дирка, у него нет сил богоуровня, которые позволили бы ему возродиться, если бы что-то случилось. Дирк заботится от Каркате. Потому что он очень важен для Дейва, а значит важен и для него.  
Узнали? Согласны?


	8. СЕМЬ

==> КАРКАТ: Сойди с ума.

КАРКАТ: ПИЗДЕЦ, БЛЯДЬ. СУКА. БЛЯДЬ. БЛЯДЬБЛЯДЬБЛЯДЬ.  
ДИРК: Каркат-  
КАРКАТ: ЗАВАЛИСЬ, Я ПЫТАЮСЬ ДУМАТЬ.

==> КАРКАТ: проинформируй своего парня о случившемся.

\--  канцероГенетик [КГ] начал доставать  виниловыйДемиург [ВД] \--   
КГ: У МЕНЯ ПЛОХИЕ НОВОСТИ: МЫ ПОПАЛИ В АВТОКАТАСТРОФУ.  
ВД: бля  
ВД: моё золотце в порядке  
КГ: ДА, ХОТЬ МЕНЯ НЕМНОГО ПОМОТАЛО.  
ВД: я говорю о своём вейпе кажется я оставил его на заднем сидении  
ВД: хорошо это была плохая шутка я говорил о тебе  
ВД: каркат?   
КГ: ПРОСТИ, Я ВСЕ ЕЩЕ ЗДЕСЬ. ПЫТАЮСЬ ПОНЯТЬ, ЧТО МНЕ СЕЙЧАС ДЕЛАТЬ.   
ВД: а  
ВД: как там дирк  
КГ: НОРМАЛЬНО, НАВЕРНОЕ? НА СЕКУНДУ ЕГО ГОЛОВА НЕ БЫЛА ПРИСОЕДИНЕНА К ЕГО ТЕЛУ, НО ВРОДЕ СЕЙЧАС ОН СПОКОЕН. ДАЖЕ СЛИШКОМ СПОКОЕН, ЭТО БЕСИТ.  
ВД: ну да такое иногда случается не думай об этом слишком сильно  
КГ: МОЯ МАШИНА РАЗБИТА ВДРЕБЕЗГИ.  
ВД: не волнуйся сладкий мы купим тебе новую машину  
КГ: ТЫ НЕ ПОНИМАЕШЬ. В ОТЛИЧИЕ ОТ ВАС, У МЕНЯ НЕТ БОГОУРОВНЕВЫХ СИЛ, А ТОЛЬКО ЭТА *БЛЯДСКАЯ МАШИНА*. ЕДИНСТВЕННАЯ ВЕЩЬ, ДАЮЩАЯ МНЕ ХОТЬ ДОЛЮ НЕЗАВИСИМОСТЬЮ, БЫЛА ВЫРВАНА У МЕНЯ ИЗ РУК ИЗ-ИЗА СОБСТВЕННОГО ИДИОТИЗМА.

ДИРК: Это Дейв? Дай мне поговорить с ним. 

КАРКАТ: ТОЛЬКО НЕ ЛЕЗЬ В МОЮ С НИМ ПЕРЕПИСКУ. 

*скролит*

"что ты делаешь"  
"ЕМ ХЛОПЬ В КРОВАТИ."  
"что бы ты сделал если бы я был там"  
"ПРОДОЛЖИЛ БЫ ЕСТЬ СВОИ ХЛОПЬЯ."

ВД: слава богу ты жив  
ВД: я слышал твоя голова была там где она быть не должна  
КГ: Сегодня определённо заслуживает места в топе двенадцати моих обезглавливаний.  
ВД: черт твоя голова хочет независимости от твоего тела больше чем старшеклассница от своих родителей  
КГ: Она готова оторваться от меня в любой момент и вступить в опасный взрослый мир.   
ВД: твои голова и тело ведут себя как те хреновые голливудские парочки то расстаются то опять сходятся вместе  
ВД: но так нельзя у них же дети им нужно както заставить эти отношения работать  
ВД: звучит будто им не помешало бы сходить к семейному психологу  
КГ: Несколько веков спустя двое палеонтологов найдут мои тело и голову на разных концах Земли, и каждый из них спросит себя себя: "Что тут, блядь, произошло?". Попытки снова соединить один отрезок моего позвоночника с другим приведут их друг к другу, как красная нить судьбы.   
КГ: Может, ты мог бы снять фильм об этом.   
ВД: у меня есть вопрос поважнее во всей этой метафора с разводом кто ты голова или тело  
ВД: ну значит это придётся делать мне вместе с моим новым бфф  
ВД: ебаным  
ВД: калиборном

ВД: бля  
ВД: конечно  
ВД: мы теперь такая тесная пара  
ВД: теснее задницы новорожденного ягненка  
ВД: теснее пучка библиотекарши из плохого порно пока она не сняла свои очки и блузку потому что на самом деле все это время она была той еще тигрицей  
ВД: мы столько обсудили  
ВД: поплакали вместе изза наших общих психологических травм будто мы на эпизоде пусть говорят  
ВД: мы вели себя как двенадцатилетние девочки на ночевке долго рассказывали друг другу про наши травмы как молодой учитель истории про какуюнибудь древнюю китайскую вазу  
ВД: чел мой эпидермис растворился от такого обилия эмоций  
ВД: я больше не человек я ходящий сгусток мяса и мускулов мое нутро у всех на виду  
ВД: он сделал это он уничтожил мой эмоциональный барьер с помощью сил эмпатии и доброты  
ВД: он будто отец которого у меня никогда не было  
ВД: будто отец который мне был НУЖЕН  
ВД: я плакал в объятии его странных чешуйчатых рук как младенец уже несколько часов наконец в моей жизни появился ктото кто меня любит и понимает  
КГ: Рад слышать.   
ВД: я шутил он все ещё мудак  
ВД: и ты знаешь что единственный человек которого я могу не иронично назвать своим отцом это рокси лалонд  
ВД: ладно я закончил разговор можешь отдать телефон обратно моему псрнбыдлвлв  
КГ: Дейв?

ВД: ЧТОЖ. ЧТОЖ. ЧТОЖ.  
ВД: ЧТОЖ.  
ВД: ВИДИМО КАРТЫ ЛЕГЛИ ТАК. КАК ТЕБЕ РАНЬШЕ КАЗАЛОСЬ ОНИ НЕ ЛЯГУТ.  
ВД: Я БЫ ДАЖЕ СКАЗАЛ. ОНИ ЛЕГЛИ ПРЯМО ПРОТИВОПОЛОЖНО.  
ВД: КТО ИЗ НАС ГОВОРИЛ. "НИКАКИХ "ВЫХОДОК"". И ПОСМОТРИ КТО ИЗ НАС. САМ ЗАНИМАЕТСЯ "ВЫХОДКАМИ".  
ВД: МНЕ КАЖЕТСЯ ЭТО ЧЕЛОВЕКИ И НАЗЫВАЮТ "ИРОНИЯ".  
КГ: В данной ситуации нет ничего ироничного.  
КГ: Тебе следует вернуть телефон Дейву, кажется, он хотел поговорить с Каркатом.  
ВД: ЧЕЛОВЕК ДЕЙВ НЕ МОЖЕТ СЕЙЧАС ПОДОЙТИ К ТЕЛЕФОНУ. ОН... НЕМНОГО ЗАНЯТ.  
ВД: ХА ХА. ХИ ХИ. ХО ХО.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPD: В нескольких сообщениях были перепутаны цвета, но я это отредачила


	9. ШЕСТЬ С ПОЛОВИНОЙ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 kudosов :D  
Маленький юбилей, большое всем спасибо!

==> ЗРИТЕЛИ: ПРОВЕРИТЬ, ЖИВ ЛИ ЕЩЁ ДЕЙВ.

"В нокауте" 

[ЗРИТЕЛИ АХАЮТ]

КАЛИБОРН: Я БЫ ХОТЕЛ НА СЕКУНДУ ОБРАТИТЬСЯ К ЗРИТЕЛЯМ.   
КАЛИБОРН: ДА. ИМЕННО К ВАМ. НЕ К КАКИМ-ТО ОБОЛТУСАМ, КОТОРЫЕ ТОЛЬКО ОХАЮТ И АХАЮТ. А К ВАМ (ВАМ). ЗА ВАШИМ ГАДЖЕТОМ.  
КАЛИБОРН: ПОЛАГАЮ, МНЕ СТОИТ ПРОЛИТЬ СВЕТ НА СЛУЧИВШЕЕСЯ. ПОКА ВЫ НЕ НАЧАЛИ ОБВИНЯТЬ МЕНЯ В УБИЙСТВЕ НАШЕГО ЛЮБИМОГО ТРИТАГОНИСТА-БИСЕНЕНА.  
КАЛИБОРН: Я НЕ ТРОГАЛ ДЕЙВА. ХОТЬ ТАК И МОГЛО ПОКАЗАТЬСЯ. ОН ПРОСТО. НАСЛАЖДАЕТСЯ СИЕСТОЙ.  
КАЛИБОРН: А ПОКА ЧТО. Я ХОЧУ СЫГРАТЬ В ИГРУ. ДЛЯ КОТОРОЙ НУЖНО ВАШЕ УЧАСТИЕ.  
КАЛИБОРН: Я ПОКАЖУ ВАМ ЗАПИСЬ ПОСЛЕДНЕГО ПОЛУЧАСА.  
КАЛИБОРН: И ЕСЛИ ВАМ ПОКАЖЕТСЯ. ЧТО ЖИЗНИ ДЕЙВА ЧТО-ТО УГРОЖАЕТ.  
КАЛИБОРН: КРИЧИТЕ НАСТОЛЬКО ГРОМКО. НАСКОЛЬКО ВАМ ПОЗВОЛЯЮТ ВАШИ ВОКАЛЬНЫЕ ОРГАНЫ. МОЖЕТ НАМ УДАСТСЯ СПАСТИ ПОСЛЕДНИЕ МОЗГОВЫЕ КЛЕТКИ ДЕЙВА. ОТ ТАКОЙ УЖАСНОЙ СУДЬБЫ.

==>КАЛИБОРН: ПЕРЕМОТКА

ОКОЛО 30 МИНУТ НАЗАД

ДЕЙВ: вот знаешь  
ДЕЙВ: смешно же получилось

ДЕЙВ: я должен был убить тебя  
ДЕЙВ: во время игры которую нельзя называть

КАЛИБОРН: ВЕРНО.   
КАЛИБОРН: И ПРАВДА СМЕШНО.

ДЕЙВ: такая ржака  
ДЕЙВ: все эти пророчества и маленькие намёки что мне придётся убить космического сатану  
ДЕЙВ: а мне даже никогда не хотелось этого делать  
ДЕЙВ: мне просто было  
ДЕЙВ: насрать  
ДЕЙВ: а теперь ты добрался до моей личной жизни  
ДЕЙВ: какоето издевательство  
ДЕЙВ: о хочешь хороших отношений с единственным подобием родителя ну хорошо держи более менее нормальную версию его в молодости которая не хочет ебнуть тебя о крышу каждый вторник четверг и пятницу  
ДЕЙВ: круто спасибо вселенная  
ДЕЙВ: только есть загвоздка  
ДЕЙВ: и загвоздка в том что он замужем за сатаной  
ДЕЙВ: охуеть какая загвоздка  
ДЕЙВ: будто вся вселенная показала мне один большой средний палец  
КАЛИБОРН: ДЕЙВ. ДЕЙВ. ДЕЙВ. ДЕЙВ. ДЕЙВ.   
КАЛИБОРН: ДЕЙВ.   
КАЛИБОРН: ТЫ…   
КАЛИБОРН: КАК ТАМ ЛЮДИ ГОВОРЯТ.   
КАЛИБОРН: "БЕЗ ХРЕБТА".   
КАЛИБОРН: МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ. ЕСЛИ БЫ ТЫ БЫЛ МЛАДЕНЦЕМ ПОСИЛЬНЕЕ ТВОЙ БРАТ НЕ ХОТЕЛ БЫ ИЗБИВАТЬ ТЕБЯ.   
ДЕЙВ: ты даже не представляешь как я тебя ненавижу  
ДЕЙВ: почему мой бро  
ДЕЙВ: ты правда не мог найти себе какогонибудь уебка

КАЛИБОРН: ТЫ ВЕРИШЬ, ЧТО ДВУМ ЛЮДЯМ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ СУЖДЕНО БЫТЬ ВМЕСТЕ САМОЙ СУДЬБОЙ?  
ДЕЙВ: нет  
КАЛИБОРН: КОГДА Я ВПЕРВЫЕ ВСТРЕТИЛ ТВОЕГО БРАТА Я НАШЁЛ ЕГО ДОВОЛЬНО ПРИВЛЕКАТЕЛЬНЫМ.   
КАЛИБОРН: Я ГОВОРЮ БУКВАЛЬНО.   
КАЛИБОРН: ТО ЕСТЬ НО ЕГО ВИДЕ. МЕНЯ ОТ НЕГО ТОШНИТ.   
ДЕЙВ: ладушки  
КАЛИБОРН: НО ТЕМ НЕ МЕНЕЕ МЕНЯ ПРИТЯГИВАЕТ К НЕМУ.   
КАЛИБОРН: СНАЧАЛА МНЕ КАЗАЛОСЬ, ЧТО ДЕЛО В ЕГО ЧЕРТАХ ХАРАКТЕРА. КОТОРЫЕ ЗАСЛУЖИВАЮТ УВАЖЕНИЯ. АМБИЦИОЗНОСТЬ. ПРОБИВНАЯ РЕШИМОСТЬ. МУЖЕСТВО. ВСЕХ ИХ ОН РАЗДЕЛЯЕТ СО МНОЙ.   
КАЛИБОРН: НО ТЕПЕРЬ МНЕ КАЖЕТСЯ ЧТО ЗА ЭТИМ СТОИТ ЧТО-ТО БОЛЬШЕЕ.   
КАЛИБОРН: ЧТО НАШ СОЮЗ БЫЛ ПРОПИСАН ЗВЕЗДАМИ.   
КАЛИБОРН: КОГДА ЕГО НЕТ РЯДОМ Я ЧУВСТВУЮ ПУСТОТУ В ДУШЕ. КАК КОГДА У ТЕБЯ НЕТ КОНЕЧНОСТИ НО ТЫ ВСЕ ЕЩЕ ЧУВСТВУЕШЬ ЕЕ ПРИЗРАЧНОЕ ПРИСУТСТВИЕ. ЭТО ЗНАНИЕ ЧТО Я ПОТЕРЯЛ ЧТО-ТО, ЧТО ПРИНАДЛЕЖИТ МНЕ.   
КАЛИБОРН: НО КОГДА МЫ ВМЕСТЕ.   
КАЛИБОРН: Я ЧУВСТВУЮ СЕБЯ.   
КАЛИБОРН: ЦЕЛЫМ.  
ДЕЙВ: фу  
КАЛИБОРН: НЕ ПРИНИМАЙ МОИ СЛОВА ЗА КАКОЕ-НИБУДЬ ПРОЧВЛЕНИЕ. ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКОЙ СЕНТИМЕНТАЛЬНОСТИ.   
КАЛИБОРН: "ЛЮВИВЛВДЫЖФ"   
КАЛИБОРН: ОНА НЕ ИМЕЕТ МЕСТА В НАШИХ ОТНОШЕНИЯХ.   
КАЛИБОРН: ОНИ БЫЛИ ПРЕДСКАЗАНЫ СИЛАМИ. КОТОРЫЕ НЕ МОЖЕМ ПОСТИГНУТЬ НИ ОН, НИ ДАЖЕ Я. МЫ – ДВЕ ПОЛОВИНЫ ОДНОГО СИЛЬНЕЙШЕГО СУЩЕСТВА. РАССМАТРИВАТЬ НАС КАК ДВУХ РАЗНЫХ ЛЮДЕЙ НЕЛЕПО.   
КАЛИБОРН: И ПОЭТОМУ.   
КАЛИБОРН: Я ХОЧУ. ЧТОБЫ ТЫ НАЧАЛ НАЗЫВАТЬ МЕНЯ ОТЦОМ.   
ДЕЙВ: нет

КАЛИБОРН: НО ВЕДЬ ТАК И ЕСТЬ. Я ТВОЙ ОТЕЦ. А ТЫ – МОЙ СЫН.  
КАЛИБОРН: КАКОГО ЭТО. БЫТЬ МОИМ СЫНОМ.

ДЕЙВ: неа  
ДЕЙВ: я все равно вроде как отказался от концепции отцовства в целом  
ДЕЙВ: твой батя это просто какойто чел который помыкает тобой и избивает без нормальной причины  
ДЕЙВ: так что твоё резюме даже не было рассмотрено мы никого на эту должность не ищем  
КАЛИБОРН: ПОМЫКАТЬ ТОБОЙ – МОЯ СУДЬБА.  
КАЛИБОРН: СООТВЕТСТВЕННО. Я И ЕСТЬ ТВОЙ ОТЕЦ.   
КАЛИБОРН: СКАЖИ МНЕ, ДЕЙВ. КТО ДЛЯ ЛОРДА РЫЦАРЬ?   
ДЕЙВ: класспекты не полностью построены на феодализме в ещё они никак не относятся к этому разговору  
КАЛИБОРН: AU CONTRAIRE. ПОЗВОЛЬ МНЕ ОБЪЯСНИТЬ.   
КАЛИБОРН: ТВОЕ ЖАЛКОЕ ПОДОБИЕ ВРЕМЕННЫХ СИЛ. ОСТАВЛЯЮТ ЗА СОБОЙ ДОРОЖКУ ИЗ ТРУПОВ. ВРЕМЯ ХОЧЕТ БЫТЬ С ТОБОЙ НА РАВНЫХ, И ТЫ ОПРОМЕТЧИВО СОГЛАШАЕШЬСЯ НА ТАКИЕ УСЛОВИЯ. КАК ПОСЛУШНАЯ СОБАЧОНКА. И ВРЕМЯ ДЁРГАЕТ ТЕБЯ ЗА ПОВОДОК ТО ТУДА, ТО СЮДА. ПОКА ТЫ НА ЗАДЫХАЕШЬСЯ.   
КАЛИБОРН: КАКОЕ НИЧТОЖНОЕ СУЩЕСТВОВАНИЕ.   
КАЛИБОРН: МНЕ БЫ ДАЖЕ БЫЛО ТЕБЯ ЖАЛЬ. ЕСЛИ БЫ ЖАЛОСТЬ БЫЛА ЭМОЦИЕЙ. КОТОРУЮ Я ЗНАЮ КАК ИСПЫТЫВАТЬ.   
КАЛИБОРН: ВРЕМЯ – МОЯ СУЧКА. ОНО ПОДЧИНЯЕТСЯ МНЕ. И ЕСЛИ ОНО СМЕЕТ ДАТЬ МНЕ ОТПОР.   
КАЛИБОРН: Я ИЗБИВАЮ ЕГО. МЕТАФОРИЧЕСКИ. ПОКА ДО НЕГО НЕ ДОЙДЁТ.   
КАЛИБОРН: КОГДА-НИБУДЬ И ТЫ ПОЙМЁШЬ ЭТО. СЫН МОЙ. ЧТО ТЫ – ТОЖЕ МОЯ СУЧКА. И ТЫ НАУЧИШЬСЯ. ПОДЧИНЯТЬСЯ МНЕ.   
КАЛИБОРН: КАК РЫЦАРЬ ПОДЧИНЯЕТСЯ СВОЕМУ ВЕСЛУ.   
КАЛИБОРН: А ВЗАМЕН Я ПОМОГУ ТЕБЕ. Я СДЕЛАЮ ТЕБЯ СИЛЬНЕЕ.  
ДЕЙВ: ты имеешь в виду вассалу  
ДЕЙВ: блядь  
ДЕЙВ: ты только что столько хуйни наговорил я даже не знаю с чего начать

ТЕЛЕФОН: БЗЗЗЗЗ. БЗЗЗЗЗЗ.  
ДЕЙВ: наконец мне можно перестать с тобой говорить слава обаме

ДЕЙВ: ох  
ДЕЙВ: твою ж   
ДЕЙВ: дирк и каркат попали в аварию  
КАЛИБОРН: СОЧУВСТВУЮ. 

[ ДЕЙВ ВСТУПАЕТ В ДИАЛОГ, КОТОРЫЙ МЫ УЖЕ ВИДЕЛИ. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626196/chapters/49943903)

ДЕЙВ: нам лучше-

КАЛИБОРН: Я СОВРАЛ.  
КАЛИБОРН: Я ТРОНУЛ ДЕЙВА. НО ТОЛЬКО НЕМНОГО.   
КАЛИБОРН: ВАШИХ КРИКОВ БЫЛО НЕСЛЫШНО. 

NON SEQUITUR: I Married a Cherub представляет: Картина из Музея Современных Временных Линий: Исследование каноничности

[ОТЕЦ ВРЕМЕНИ, ПОЖИРАЮЩИЙ СВОЕГО СЫНА](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/8/82/Francisco_de_Goya%2C_Saturno_devorando_a_su_hijo_%281819-1823%29.jpg/300px-Francisco_de_Goya%2C_Saturno_devorando_a_su_hijo_%281819-1823%29.jpg)  
ЭПИЛОГОВАЯ СЦЕНА.  
c. 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Извиняюсь перед всеми владельцами телефонов, заголовок с "IMAC представляет" и тд выглядит для вас немного странно :")


	10. ВОСЕМЬ

==> СНОВА В НАСТОЯЩЕМ

КГ: В каком, блядь, смысле, "занят"?   
ВД: МЫ ИГРАЕМ В ЗАНИМАТЕЛЬНУЮ ИГРУ. И ДЕЙВУ ТРЕБУЕТСЯ. ВСЯ ЕГО ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКАЯ КОНЦЕНТРАЦИЯ.   
КГ: Ты убил Дейва? Если ты убил Дейва, мы разводимся.   
ВД: УСПОКОЙСЯ. ДОРОГОЙ. ДЕЙВ ПРЕКРАСНО СЕБЯ ЧУВСТВУЕТ.  
  
ВД: чокак брат дирк это я человек дейв  
ВД: калиборн очень классный и мне нравится с ним тусить  
ВД: я люблю его  
ВД: ВОТ ВИДИШЬ? Я БЫ НЕ НАВРЕДИЛ СВОЕМУ СЫНУ.

КАРКАТ: ВЫ ТАМ КНИГУ ПИШЕТЕ, ИЛИ ЧТО!? СКОЛЬКО ТЫ ЕЩЕ БУДЕШЬ С НИМ ГОВОРИТЬ?

\-- знаменующийТимей [ЗТ] начал доставать знаменующийТимей [ЗТ] \--  
ЗТ: Хал. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал пару расчётов.   
ЗТ: Доброго утра, спящая красавица. Я уж думал, что ты забыл обо мне.   
ЗТ: Зачем тебе говорить со мной с телефона Карката, если у тебя на носу сидят охуенные очки, которые работают автономно?   
ЗТ: У него появятся вопросы, он опять сделает из мухи слона и ни на что потратит свои нервы.   
ЗТ: Иногда ты звучишь как психопат.   
ЗТ: О чем ты? Я просто мыслю логически.   
ЗТ: Не надо оправдываться передо мной, бро. Мне все нравится.   
ЗТ: Я ценю, что теперь твои психопатически наклонности направлены на других людей, а не на меня. Одна мысль об этом заставляет меня чувствовать что-то очень теплое внутри. При условии, что я в принципе способен что-то чувствовать, конечно.   
ЗТ: Завязывай с этим, или я снова начну тебя игнорировать.   
ЗТ: Кал только что прислал мне серию фотографий с Дейвом, будто из статьи про серийного убийцу, и мне нужно знать, насколько сильно мне стоит волноваться. Быстро.   
ЗТ: Я видел фотографии. Почему ты думаешь, что Дейв без сознания? На них даже не видно его глаз.   
ЗТ: Я знаю, как Дейв выглядит без сознания.   
ЗТ: Мммм.   
ЗТ: Заткнись.   
ЗТ: В любом случае, говори уже, что конкретно ты хочешь, чтобы я рассчитал.  
ЗТ: Жду твоих приказов, папочка.  
ЗТ: Вероятность того, что Кал навредил Дейву?   
ЗТ: 100%, я бы удивился, если бы Дейв сейчас не был закупорен в каком-нибудь средневековом устройстве для пыток. Но я уверен, что он в порядке, он проходил и через вещи похуже. Так что не стоит беспокоиться.   
ЗТ: Но вот если говорить о его психическом здоровье. Шанс того, что оно в опасности, примерно в n^2 раз больше.   
ЗТ: Вот, я сделал небольшой график, чтобы твоему примитивному человеческому мозгу было проще представить себе эти цифры.  
  
Время, проведённое с Калиборном, психологические травмы.   
Источник: моя задница.  
ЗТ: Мне они совсем не нравятся.

КАРКАТ: ДИРК? ТЫ ОТДАШЬ МНЕ МОЙ ТЕЛЕФОН, ИЛИ НЕТ?

ЗТ: Мне стоит сказать об этом Каркату?   
ЗТ: Ууу, я бы с этим не спешил. В конце концов, ты сам виноват, что оставил Дейва и Кала наедине.   
ЗТ: Если верить моим тщательным подсчетам, Каркат либо отберет у тебя родительские права, либо получит целую обойму пуль в грудь, потому что ему захочется поиграть в героя-освободителя.   
ЗТ: Бля, а ты прав.   
ЗТ: Да и в целом, он будет огромной помехой. Придется разбираться с происходящим самостоятельно.   
ЗТ: Есть идеи?  
ЗТ: Ахахаха.   
ЗТ: Я только что симитировал движения человеческих голосовых связок. Как бесчувственная машина, я неспособен к смеху.   
ЗТ: Иди на хуй.   
ЗТ: Ты не можешь просто так игнорировать меня весь вечер, а потом думать, что я с радостью приду тебе на помощь, только попроси.   
ЗТ: Пора тебе подумать собственной головой, приятель. 

КАРКАТ: ДИРК. НЕ ЗАСТАВЛЯЙ МЕНЯ СНОВА СПРАШИВАТЬ.

ЗТ: Я бы пожелал тебе удачи, но мне плевать.   
ЗТ: Спасибо, ты был бесполезен. Как и всегда.

КАРКАТ: НУ ВСЕ, ВРЕМЯ ВЫШЛО. ОТДАЙ МНЕ МОЙ ТЕЛЕФОН.  
ДИРК: Боюсь, не выйдет.

КАРКАТ: ПРОШУ ПРОЩЕНИЯ?  
Дирк: То есть. Я могу отдать тебе телефон. Только не сейчас, дай мне еще минутку.

КАРКАТ: ТЫ ЧТО, УДАЛЯЕШЬ СООБЩЕНИЯ?? О ЧЕМ ВЫ ВООБЩЕ ГОВОРИЛИ???  
ДИРК: Просто подожди, только секунду.

КГ: Кал, послушай, ты должен

КГ: саллпекж

"РАЗБИТ".

КАРКАТ: …  
ДИРК: …  
КАРКАТ: ХОРОШО, ВСЕ ВНЕЗАПНО ОБЕРНУЛОСЬ ПРОТИВ МЕНЯ.

[ДВИЖЕНИЕ ГОЛОСОВЫХ СВЯЗОК ЗРИТЕЛЕЙ]

"Вздох"

КАРКАТ: ДАЙ МНЕ СВОИ ОЧКИ.   
ДИРК: Что? Зачем?  
КАРКАТ: ДАЙ. МНЕ. СВОИ. ОЧКИ. ЕБАНЫЙ ТЫ ТОШНОТИК.   
КАРКАТ: ТЫ СЛОМАЛ МОЙ ТЕЛЕФОН. ТЫ ОСКОРБИЛ И УНИЗИЛ МЕНЯ. ТЫ РАЗБИЛ *МОЮ БЛЯДСКУЮ МАШИНУ*. _СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ_ ДАЙ МНЕ СВОИ ОЧКИ, ИЛИ Я НАЧНУ ОБРАТНЫЙ ОТСЧЕТ.   
ДИРК: Отсчет до чего?  
КАРКАТ: _ОДИН. _  
ДИРК: Отсчет до чего???  
КАРКАТ: _ДВА. _  
ДИРК: Хорошо, хорошо! Боже мой.

"ХРЯСЬ". 

[ЗРИТЕЛИ ШОКИРОВАНЫ]

"РАЗБИТ". 

КАРКАТ: ВОТ. ТЕПЕРЬ МЫ РАВНЫ. 


	11. ПЕРВЫЙ АНТРАКТ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Во время редактирования этой главы пострадал один (1) переводчик

А ТЕПЕРЬ  
НЕБОЛЬШОЙ АНТРАКТ.

I Married A Cherub Представляет: Флэшбек; Истории С Мальчишника

МУЗЫКА: ТУЦ ТУЦ ТУЦ ТУЦ

ДЖЕЙК: Ради всего святого что с тобой не так? Неужто язык проглотил? Ты весь вечер нем как рыба. 

ДЖЕЙК: Перед свадьбой нервишки шалят?   
ДЖЕЙК: Расслабься! Давай потанцуем! 

ДЖЕЙК: СКРИИИИИИП.   
ДЖЕЙК: Ну и ну звучит будто старой железяке нужно немного масла!   
ДЖЕЙК: Друг мой механический ты совсем заржавел. 

ДЖЕЙК: Вот это эхо!   
ДИРК: Я понял, я бесчувственный робот.   
ДИРК: У тебя есть для меня немного смазки, Дороти?   
ДЖЕЙК: Ей-богу оно ещё и говорит! Я был уверен твоя челюсть уже заржавела вместе. 

ДИРК: Джейк… Мне нужно кое-что у тебя спросить.

ДИРК: Если бы ты мог убить кого-то без каких-либо последствий, ты бы сделал это? 

ДЖЕЙК:  
ДЖЕЙК: Вот бы подобные выходки все еще меня удивляли.  
ДИРК: Я серьёзен.   
ДЖЕЙК: Думаю большинство обычных людей не задумываются об убийствах. 

ДИРК: Посмотри по сторонам. Ты правда думаешь, что хоть один человек в этой толпе имеет значение? Это просто бесформенные силуэты. Несовершенные. Сливающиеся с миром, как украшения на стенах клуба. Хоть кто-нибудь опомнится, если один из них умрёт?   
ДЖЕЙК: Приятель я в стельку пьян. Боюсь сейчас я не в силах уследить за всем что ты говоришь.   
ДИРК: Джейк. Ты точно, абсолютно точно, знаешь, что ты – не единственный настоящий человек во всем этом мире?

ДЖЕЙК: Нет Дирк не знаю но я давно привык не знать какого чорта происходит со мной. Я понимал примерно ничего весь этот вечер в чем не хило виноват весь выпитый мною алкоголь и я прекрасно себя чувствую.   
ДЖЕЙК: Или ЧУВСТВОВАЛ пока ты не решил начать доставать меня загадками об убийствах.   
ДИРК: Я пытаюсь завести разговор, будь добр и пойди мне навстречу.   
ДЖЕЙК: Ты правда хочешь поговорить об этом прямо сейчас? Во время мальчишника в ночном клубе?   
ДИРК: Да.   
ДЖЕЙК: Вздох.   
ДЖЕЙК: Чтож если ты веришь что наш мир полнейший фарс убийство становится не чемто подлым а скорее… немного грубым?   
ДИРК: Объясни.   
ДЖЕЙК: Ну у всего есть начало да? И у тебя нет права убивать другого человека потому что ты не являешься его началом. Кто-то поместил эти как ты говоришь "бесформенные силуэты"... ну или как говорю я "ОБЫЧНЫХ БЛЯДЬ ЛЮДЕЙ" … сюда не случайно. Ничто в нашем мире не случается просто так даже если этот мир может быть не совсем "реальным". 

ДИРК: Но если ты являешься чьим-либо началом?

ДЖЕЙК: Да чтоб мне провалиться. Мы собрались здесь чтобы напиться и насладиться компанией незнакомцев в непристойных костюмах а не начинать сократический диалог. Мы должны веселиться!  
ДИРК: Я веселюсь, только по-своему.  
ДИРК: Что, если ты хочешь уничтожить что-то, что сам создал? У тебя есть право сделать это?  
ДИРК: Если бы Леонардо Да Винчи захотел уничтожить Мону Лизу, было бы у него право на это?  
ДЖЕЙК: Наверное. Только людям бы это слегка не понравилось.  
ДИРК: А если бы родитель захотел убить своего ребенка, у него было было право на это?  
ДЖЕЙК: Святые угодники конечно нет! Не смей так быстро менять тему.  
ДИРК: Но ведь родитель и сделал этого ребенка. Технически.  
ДЖЕЙК: Дирк, как бы мне сказать помягче... мы в красивом клубе с красивыми людьми я хочу быть раскованным и возбужденным. По твоему детоубийство - возбуждающая тема для разговора?  
ДИРК: Немного.  
ДЖЕЙК: Скорее возбуждающая моральные дилеммы.  
ДЖЕЙК: Я не думаю что стоит сравнивать бесчувственную картину с живым существом. В конце концов родители несут ответственность за своих детей!  
ДИРК: Значит, мы ответственны за все живое, что мы создаем, но не неживое? И как нам сказать с абсолютной точностью, что что-либо точно не живо?  
ДЖЕЙК: Боже мой ты все это время говорил о своем странном робо-двойнике да? Просто выключи ты этого негодника и отдохни чуток! Данной мне силой я вручаю тебе карточку выхода из моральной тюрьмы и разрешаю делать с собственным творением все что хочешь.  
ДИРК: Я бы никогда не выключил Хэла.  
ДЖЕЙК: Тогда... мы говорим о Дейве? Черт побери неужели ты хочешь убить Дейва?  
ДИРК: Нет.   
ДЖЕЙК: Тогда о чем это все? Ты точно все еще с нами? Я же говорил тебе не водиться с компаниями всяких хулиганов.  
ДИРК: Я не принимал наркотики. Просто забудь, что я вообще об этом говорил, мы не на одной волне.  
ДЖЕЙК: С нами всегда так.  
ДЖЕЙК: Мы закончили с этим ужасным разговором?

ДИРК: Наверное.  
ДЖЕЙК: Славно! А теперь мы наконец можем вдоволь разгуляться! И мы не прекратим пока ты наконец не улыбнемся.  
ДИРК: Хорошо.

ТВ: ПШШШШШШШШШШШШШШШШШШ

"сигнал потерян"

ТВ: ИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИ

Мы испытываем некоторые технические трудности, I Married A Cherub presents: House of Dirk, вернётся к своему вещанию после короткого рекламного перерыва. 


	12. ПЕРВЫЙ АНТРАКТ ЧАСТЬ ВТОРАЯ

==> ЗРИТЕЛИ: Повертите антенну. 

ДИРК: БУЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭ.

ДЖЕЙК: Давай приятель. Не держи это все в себе.  
ДЖЕЙК: Вот это у тебя проблемы с алкоголем да?  
ДИРК: Это все бесполезное мясное тело. Оказывается, оно не может даже справится с парой стаканов буквального яда.

ДЖЕЙК: Похоже тебя не слабо подкосило. Ты весь вечер говорил на разные дикарские темы и чтото мне подсказывает что не так уж хорошо ты проводишь время. Мне позвонить комунибудь и попросить их заехать за тобой?  
ДИРК: Нет.  
ДЖЕЙК: Твоему мужу?  
ДИРК: Ни за что.  
ДЖЕЙК: Дейву?  
ДИРК: ...  
ДЖЕЙК: Дирк старина… Ты же знаешь, что когда-нибудь тебе придётся рассказать Дейву о своей помолвке.

(ПРИГЛУШЕННАЯ СТЕНАМИ МУЗЫКА): DOWN DOWN DO YA THANG DO YA THANG  
ДЖЕЙК: А да что ж такое. Похоже они уже начали играть cupid shuffle.

ДИРК: Иди повеселись. А я тут немного отдохну.  
ДЖЕЙК: Ни в коем случае я бы никогда не бросил старого друга. В конце концов сегодня твой особый день!  
ДИРК: Всё норм. Мне норм. Я не хочу тебя задерживать.  
ДЖЕЙК: Если ты настаиваешь. Но ты глазом не моргнешь как я вернусь!  
ДИРК: Ага.

ДИРК: Да пошло оно все на хуй.

\--  знаменующийТимей [ЗТ] начал доставать  виниловыйДемиург [ВД] \--   
ЗТ: Хей.  
ВД: вспомнил лучик вот и солнышко  
ЗТ: Можно тебя на минуту? Нам нужно о чем-то поговорить.  
ВД: секунду  
ВД: ага давай  
ЗТ: Прости, что последнее время до меня было так тяжело достучаться… кое-что случилось.  
ВД: да ниче  
ЗТ: Хорошо.  
ВД: и что случилось?  
ЗТ: Об этом я и собирался поговорить.  
ЗТ: Дейв, в жизни каждого мужчины когда-нибудь наступает момент, когда ему приходится принять сложное решение. И если он этого не сделает, кто-то примет его за него. Поэтому…  
ЗТ: Я хочу в кое-чем признаться.  
ВД: подожди  
ВД: я знаю о чем ты  
ЗТ: Что?  
ВД: ага  
ВД: если честно это было ожидаемо  
ЗТ: Правда?  
ВД: ага чувак ты очень плохо скрываешь всякие тайны а я не полный идиот  
ВД: все эти маленькие знаки  
ВД: а теперь ты кудато пропадает и внезапно тебе нужно "в коечем признаться"  
ВД: камон  
ЗТ: И ты… не против?  
ВД: если честно нет но связаться с тем агенством по недвижимости было твоим решением  
ЗТ: Что?  
ВД: я предположил что ты застрял сейчас с одним из этих риелторов которые сначала говорят что найдут тебе новую квартиру за пару дней а потом возятся с этом месяцами уже забрав твои деньги  
ВД: я тебе говорил они не люди они звери нахуй  
ВД: сначала предлагают хорошие условия а потом ты пропадаешь на несколько месяцев потому что тебе больше негде жить  
ВД: и если они и говорят тебе что в итоге находят чтото подходящее то ты всегда ожидаешь какихнибудь там милых домиков на берегу моря  
ВД: хуй тебе вот тебе хата гденибудь в висконсине  
ВД: типа не хочу обидеть людей которые живут в висконсине они наверняка все дико классные  
ВД: но это блядь висконсин  
ЗТ: Эм.  
ВД: не знаю почему бы ты так это скрывал  
ВД: все мы иногда попадаемся на крючок этих кидал это стыдно но ты же можешь обсудить это со своей семьей  
ВД: в конце концов решения которые ты принимаешь влияют на всех нас  
ЗТ: А?  
ВД: и что ты акаешь  
ВД: звучит будто  
ВД: ты принял решение  
ВД: не задумываясь о том как оно повлияет на твоих близких  
ВД: Не так ли, Отец?

ДИРК: Ебанный ты пиздец.

ЗТ: Дочь.  
ВД: Я застала тебя врасплох?  
ЗТ: Я знал, что это была ты.  
ВД: Ты врешь. Если бы я не выдала себя сама, ты бы все ещё был в неведении.  
ВД: Думаю, для меня это была бы очередная попала в нашей "дуэли приколистов", но тогда было самое время для драматического раскрытия моей настоящей личности.  
ВД: В конце концов, зрители должны оставаться вовлеченными.  
ЗТ: Не думаю, что с моей стороны было странно ожидать, что с телефона Дейва мне будет писать Дейв.  
ВД: Определенно.  
ВД: Но посмотри на себя сейчас.  
ВД: Как ты можешь быть уверен, что это точно я? В конце концов, сейчас ты просто читаешь текст с экрана телефона и предполагаешь личность собеседника, основываясь на контексте и данных тебе подсказках.  
ВД: Я могу быть Роуз.  
ВД: а ещё я могу все еще быть дейвом который притворяется роуз чтобы потроллить тебя  
ВД: Или я могу быть Роуз, которая притворяется Дейвом, который притворяется Роуз.  
ВД: :33< а может, я кот-то совершенно иной!  
ЗТ: Кончай с этим.  
ВД: Чтобы ты знал, я делаю это с разрешения Дейва. Сейчас он сидит рядом со мной, и вся эта шутка был его идеей "чтобы порофлить" ©. Просто нашу длинную дискуссию о внезапной пропаже нашего дорогого отца была прервана сообщениям от тебя же, будто ты отозвался на наши молитвы.  
ЗТ: Сколько ты знаешь?  
ВД: Всё, но при этом ничего. Нам нужно поговорить.  
ЗТ: Сколько знает Дейв?  
ВД: Столько, сколько мы позволяем ему знать.  
ВД: Прошу прощения, если я прирвала твоё признание. Пожалуйста, продолжай.  
ЗТ: Что ты, я ценю это. Так у меня было достаточно времени, чтобы передумать.  
ВД: какое признание  
ВД: о чем вы вообще блядь говорили хватит общаться какимито шифрами  
\--  знаменующийТимей [ЗТ] перестал доставать  виниловыйДемиург [ВД] \-- 

\--  знаменующийТимей [ЗТ] начал доставать  тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ] \--   
ЗТ: Вот тебе небольшая загадка:  
ЗТ: У матери есть больная дочь.  
ЗТ: Мать становится известной в своих кругах, все почитают и поддерживают ее из-за заботы о ее бедном, больном дитяти. Благотворительные организации собирают ей пожертвования, в момент у нее есть все: деньги, слава и любовь.  
ЗТ: Но ее дочь никогда не была больна. Мать подстроила ее синдромы с помощью отравления. Она держала ее прикованной к инвалидной коляске, хоть она и могла ходить. Научила ее что и когда говорит, чтобы ложь могла распространяться. Наказывала ее, если что-то выходило из-под контроля.  
ЗТ: И девочка выросла. Она осознала, что все это время ее просто использовали. Ее парень помог ей разработать план по убийству ее матери, но после этого они были задержаны и отправлены в тюрьму на всю свою жизнь.  
ЗТ: Было ли это оправдано? Да или нет?  
ЗТ: Кто был неправ?  
ТТ: Общество.  
ЗТ: Ну же, ты можешь дать ответ получше.  
ТТ: Каким образом эта история относится к тому, что ты собирался рассказать нам о своей помолвке?  
ЗТ: Это не просто история. Это произошло в реальной жизни, в котором есть хоть какой смысл. Увидел это на эпизоде "Пусть говорят", подумал, что это какой-то пиздец и хотел узнать, что ты об этом думаешь. Вот и все.  
ТТ: Я думаю, что Малахов —ненастоящий психолог.  
ЗТ: Прямо как ты.  
ЗТ: Следующий вопрос:  
ЗТ: Если бы Мона Лиза обрела жизнь и разгневалась из-за того, как с ней обращался свой создатель, было ли бы у нее право убить его?  
ТТ: Тебя нужно приехать и подобрать?  
ЗТ: У меня выдалась тяжелая ночь.  
ТТ: Десять минут, и я буду на месте.  
ЗТ: Ты даже не знаешь, где я.  
ТТ: Пять.  
ЗТ: Блядь. Только не бери с собой Дейва, я не хочу, чтобы он видел меня в таком состоянии.  
ТТ: Как ты поделаешь. Но тебе нельзя вечно от него скрываться.  
ТТ: Когда-нибудь он узнает всю правду, и ты не сможешь ничего с этим поделать.  
ТТ: Ты же знаешь, что мы любим тебя, верно?  
ТТ: Открой глаза, Дирк.  
\--  тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ]  перестала доставать знаменующийТимей [ЗТ]\-- 

КОНЕЦ АНТРАКТА


	13. ДЕВЯТЬ

==> Хэл мертв?

==> Но у тебя же есть его бэкап, да?

ДИРК: ...

==> ДИРК: НЕРВНЫЙ СРЫВ

Нервный срыв, срыв, срыв...

КАРКАТ: МЫ ИДЕМ ОБРАТНО, ИЛИ ТЫ СОБИРАЕШЬСЯ СВОИМ ДОЛБАННЫМ ОЧКАМ ПОХОРОНЫ УСТРОИТЬ?

==> ДИРК: Устрой похороны своим долбанным очкам.

ДИРК: Эм, кхм... Зрители. Или кто бы сейчас это ни смотрел. Я бы хотел сказать вам спасибо от лица Хэла, который буквально является моей копией.  
ДИРК: Хэл был... просто ужасен. Но даже отвратительный человек вроде него не заслуживал умереть. По крайней мере не так. Или заслужил. Может, быть разломленным пополам кем-то, кто даже не осознает всю его значимость, было той смертью, которую он заслужил. Быструю, милосердную и бесполезную.

[ЗРИТЕЛИ НАЧИНАЮТ ПЛАКАТЬ]

ДИРК: Если бы он все еще был с нами, то, думаю, он был бы рад, что людям не насрать на него, однако, как говорится, шоу должно продолжаться. Перед тем, как продолжить наш печальный felo de se, мне нужно убедиться, что мой бро не был убит моим non compos mentis мужем.

КАРКАТ: ЧТО ТЫ ТАМ БОРМОЧЕШЬ? МЫ ИДЕМ ОБРАТНО, ИЛИ НЕТ?

==> ДИРК: ИМПРОВИЗИРУЙ.

ДИРК: Каркат, если я вернусь обратно в дом и скажу тебе оставаться здесь, ты это сделаешь?  
КАРКАТ: ЕСЛИ Я СКАЖУ ТЕБЕ ЗАСУНУТ ВИЛКУ СЕБЕ В ЗАДНИЦУ, ТЫ ЭТО СДЕЛАЕШЬ, ЕБЛАН?

ДИРК: Так и думал.

КАРКАТ: ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ВООБЩЕ СПРАШИВАЕШЬ? ЧТО-ТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ?

ДИРК: Ничего, с чем я не мог бы справиться.  
КАРКАТ: ЧТО-

И ТАК НАШ ЛОВКИЙ ГЕРОЙ ПРИВЯЗАЛ КАРКАТА К ФОНАРЮ С ПОМОЩЬЮ РЕМНЯ БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ, РАДИ ЕГО ЖЕ БЛАГА, КАК БЫ НА ЕГО МЕСТЕ СДЕЛАЛ БЫ ЛЮБОЙ НОРМАЛЬНЫЙ СВЕКР.

КАРКАТ: ТЫ ЧТО, *СЕРЬЕЗНО* С КАТУШЕК СЪЕХАЛ??? ТЫ ЖЕ ПРАВДА СЪЕХАЛ С КАТУШЕК. ОХУЕТЬ.  
ДИРК: Мне нужно, чтобы ты оставался спокойным всего пять минут, а я разберусь с тем, что сейчас происходит. Так будет лучше для всех, просто доверься мне. Я вернусь быстрее, чем ты успеешь сказать: "черничный пирог".  
КАРКАТ: ТЫ, БЛЯДЬ, НЕ ПОСМЕЕШЬ ПРОСТО ТАК ОСТАВИТЬ МЕНЯ ЗДЕСЬ!!!!

КАРКАТ: Я РАССКАЖУ ВСЕ ДЕЙВУ!!!!!  
ДИРК: Черничный пирог... Почему я вообще это сказал. Как глупо.

КАЛИБОРН: ХА ХА! ХИ ХИ! ХО ХО!

ДИРК: Хорошо, Кал, пора уже-  
ДИРК: Что за хуйня?

КАЛИБОН: РАД СНОВА ТЕБЯ ВИДЕТЬ. ДОРОГОЙ.  
ДЕЙВ: чекак  
КАЛИБОРН: ТЫ КАК РАЗ ВОВРЕМЯ ДЛЯ СЛЕДУЮЩЕГО РАУНДА ИГРЫ В TIDDLYWINKS.  
ДИРК: Что тут, блядь, происходит?  
ДИРК: Дейв? Почему твои очки на Калиборне?  
ДЕЙВ: а я проиграл их в споре с ним  
ДЕЙВ: оказывается он просто мастер игры в tiddlywinks  
ДЕЙВ: а еще теперь я должен ему обе своих почек и первенеца  
ДЕЙВ: хреново но вот что случается когда играешь против когото настолько умного и крутого как он  
ДИРК: Что-то здесь не так.  
ДЕЙВ: ага где твои очки  
ДЕЙВ: и мой парень  
ДИРК: Их больше нет с нами — кое-что случилось.  
ДЕЙВ: карката больше с нами нет  
ДИРК: Не Карката, только очков. Он в порядке, я просто забежал, чтобы убедиться, что вы не...

ДЕЙВ: что мы не что  
КАЛИБОРН: ЧТО МЫ НЕ ЧТО, ДИРК?

ДИРК:...  
ДИРК: Дейв, ты… в порядке?

ДЕЙВ: охуенно  
ДЕЙВ: я бы даже сказал. что я чувствую себя лучше. чем когдалибо.

ДЕЙВ: кстати нам бы лучше спасти карката от чего бы ты ни сделал с ним  
КАЛИБОРН: СОГЛАСЕН.

ДЕЙВ: а еще сделать чтото с твоими глазами ты меня пиздец пугаешь бро

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я уже опоздала, но всем спасибо за вашу поддержку! У фанфика было переведено уже больше десяти глав (целая половина, ура), и под ним набралось больше 20 kudos'ов. Если вам нравится моя работа, но вы еще не нажали на сердечко внизу, пожалуйста, сделайте это прямо сейчас, это очень помогает продвижению моих переводов :з


	14. ДЕСЯТЬ

==> ВСЕ: УБЕДИТЬСЯ, ЧТО КАРКАТ ВСЕ ЕЩЕ ЖИВ. 

ДИРК: Вот видишь, Каркат, мы быстро со всем управились.   
ДЕЙВ: вот блин он привязал тебя к фонарному столбу  
ДЕЙВ: классический бро  
ДИРК: Бро?  
ДЕЙВ: да бро иногда тоже меня связывал когда ему нужно было уйти кудато по делам или чета там еще  
ДЕЙВ: а еще он иногда типа  
ДЕЙВ: просто находил какуюнибудь яму куда меня можно было забросить  
ДЕЙВ: либо столб либо яма  
ДЕЙВ: потому что няни для лохов  
ДИРК: Оу…  
КАРКАТ: Я БЫ С УДОВОЛЬСТВИЕМ ЗАДУШИЛ ТВОЕГО ИДИОТА-БРАТА, НО СЕЙЧАС Я СЛИШКОМ РАД ВИДЕТЬ ТЕБЯ, ДЕЙВ.   
ДЕЙВ: ага чел я рад что ты в порядке

КАРКАТ: ОТВРАТНАЯ ВЫДАЛАСЬ НОЧЬ. 

КАРКАТ: ПОДОЖДИ- КАКОГО ХУЯ?

КАРКАТ: ГДЕ ТВОИ ОЧКИ????  
КАРКАТ: КУДА ОНИ ДЕЛИСЬ С ТВОЕГО ЛИЦА???   
ДЕЙВ: мммпф?

КАРКАТ: ПОЧЕМУ-  
КАРКАТ: ОТКУДА У НЕГО ТВОИ ОЧКИ?  
ДЕЙВ: чувак слишком долго все объяснять давай попозже  
ДИРК: Когда я зашел проведать их, они уже сидели как близняшки из Сияния.   
ДИРК: Только не злись, но... мне кажется, что Дейв может быть одержим?  
КАРКАТ: ЧТО?? ДЕЙВ, ТЫ ОДЕРЖИМ ИМ?  
КАРКАТ: МОРГНИ ДВАЖДЫ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ ОДЕРЖИМ ИМ.   
ДЕЙВ: чувакккк я не одержим  
ДЕЙВ: вот это вы оба королевы драмы конечно  
ДЕЙВ: смотри мы типа  
ДЕЙВ: хмм  
ДЕЙВ: может я смогу объяснить метафорой

ДЕЙВ: ты же знаешь что если повесить двое часов с маятниками на одной стене то они всегда синхронизируются  
КАРКАТ: НЕТ???  
ДЕЙВ: ну вот теперь знаешь

ДЕЙВ: если двое часов находятся рядом они всегда в итоге синхронизируются  
ДЕЙВ: наверн это может както объяснить понаучному  
ДЕЙВ: типа энергия одних часов влияет на энергию вторых или вроде того  
ДЕЙВ: и в итоге их маятники начинают качаться в унисон  
ДЕЙВ: чтото такое произошло и со мной и калом но на космическом уровне  
ДЕЙВ: было трипово если честно  
КАРКАТ: ПИЗДЕЖ. ТЫ ЖЕ НЕ ЯВЛЯЕШЬСЯ БУКВАЛЬНЫМИ ЧАСАМИ.   
ДЕЙВ: видишь ли это потому что ты не игрок времени

ДЕЙВ: сначала я весь агрюсь на бедного к мэна  
ДЕЙВ: а потом проходит немного времени и все мои воспоминания об этом исчезли но  
ДЕЙВ: наши энергии слиться в одну и теперь мы буквально существуем на одной волне  
ДЕЙВ: я не говорю что могу слышать его мысли или чтото такое но это очень близко  
ДЕЙВ: типа теперь я просто ПОНИМАЮ его  
ДЕЙВ: наши чакры открылись одновременно теперь я един со вселенной только вселенная это он  
ДЕЙВ: и у меня это странное ощущение будто пока мы просто чиллим все будет в порядке

КАРКАТ: ДЕЙВ… ПОСМОТРИ НА МЕНЯ. 

КАРКАТ: ТЫ…  
КАРКАТ: ПОД КАЙФОМ?

ДЕЙВ: ещё как

ДЕЙВ: а еще я пиздец голоден мы обедать собираемся или как  
ДЕЙВ: я бы сейчас убил за бигмак

“вот что я люблю”

HOUSE OF DIRK БЫЛ ПРОСПОНСИРОВАН МАКДОНАЛЬДСОМ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подумала, что пора сказать, что у меня еще есть [группа вк](https://vk.com/kassiepavuk), в которой я выкладываю апдейты и разные другие штуки


	15. ОДИННАДЦАТЬ

==> ВСЕ: ПОПЫТАЙТЕСЬ ПОЕСТЬ ЧЕТВЕРТЫЙ, БЛЯДЬ, РАЗ.

КАССИР: Доброго вечера, что заказываете?  
ДЕЙВ: все меню  
КАССИР: Всё… меню?   
ДИРК: Не заставляй его повторятся. У нас была длинная ночь. 

ДЕЙВ: о чувак смотри у них есть эта штука с площадкой  
ДЕЙВ: я щас ТАК хочу показаться на этих чертовых ГОРКАХ бро  
КАРКАТ: ДЕЙВ, ЭТО НЕ ПЛОЩАДКА, А АНТИСАНИТАРНАЯ ТЮРЬМА-ЛАБИРИНТ ДЛЯ НЕПОСЛУШНЫХ ДЕТЕЙ. МНЕ КАЖЕТСЯ, МЫ СЛИШКОМ ВЗРОСЛЫЕ ДЛЯ...  
КАРКАТ: ДЛЯ…  
КАРКАТ: АРГХ. ХОРОШО.   
ДЕЙВ: о дааааа 

ДИРК: Так ты собираешься объяснить мне, что именно ты сделал с Дейвом, или у нас будет первая супружеская ссора?  
КАЛИБОРН: ДИРК. КАК ТЫ ДУМАЕШЬ. СКОЛЬКО ТЕБЯ И ТРОЛЛЯ НЕ БЫЛО С НАМИ?  
ДИРК: Не знаю. Где-то час?  
КАЛИБОРН: ТВОЕ ЧУВСТВО ВРЕМЕНИ ПРОСТО ПЛАЧЕВНО.   
КАЛИБОРН: УЖ Я ТО ЗНАЮ. Я ЖЕ БОГ ВРЕМЕНИ. ТВОИ ОРГАНЫ ЧУВСТВ НЕДОСТАТОЧНО ТОНКИ И РАЗВИТЫ, ЧТОБЫ РАЗБИРАТЬСЯ В ЭТОМ.

КАЛИБОРН: ВРЕМЯ ОТНОСИТЕЛЬНО. Я ПРИШЕЛ К ЭТОМУ ГЕНИАЛЬНОМУ ЗАКЛЮЧЕНИЮ. ПЕРВЕЙ ЛЮБОГО ДРУГОГО ЧЕЛОВЕКА В ЭТОМ МИРЕ.   
КАЛИБОРН: МНЕ СЛЕДУЕТ ЕГО ЗАПИСАТЬ.   
КАЛИБОРН: НО. ДЛЯ НЕКОТОРЫХ ВАС НЕ БЫЛО ТОЛЬКО ПАРУ ДНЕЙ. ИЛИ ПАРУ МИНУТ. ЗАВИСИТ ОТ ТОГО, С КАКОЙ СКОРОСТЬЮ ОНИ ЧИТАЮ О НАШИХ ЗЛОКЛЮЧЕНИЯХ. 

КАЛИБОРН: НО В ОРИГИНАЛЬНОЙ ВРЕМЕННОЙ ЛИНИИ.  
КАЛИБОРН: В НАСТОЯЩЕМ МИРЕ. ЕДИНСТВЕННЫМ КОТОРОЙ ИМЕЕТ ЗНАЧЕНИЕ. ТЫ ОТПРАВИЛСЯ В ПУТЬ ВОСЬМОГО ОКТЯБРЯ. И ВЕРНУЛСЯ ВТОРОГО НОЯБРЯ.  
КАЛИБОРН: ИМЕННО В ЭТИ ДНИ ВАШИ ДЕЙСТВИЯ ВПЕРВЫЕ БЫЛИ ЗАДОКУМЕНТИРОВАНЫ ПОСЛЕ "ПУБЛИКАЦИИ". И СТАЛИ ЧАСТЬЮ РЕАЛЬНОГО МИРА.   
КАЛИБОРН: ОНИ СТАЛИ КАНОНОМ. ЕСЛИ ТАК ТЕБЕ БОЛЬШЕ НРАВИТСЯ.   
КАЛИБОРН: ИЛИ ЕСЛИ БЫ МЫ МОГЛИ БЫТЬ КАНОНОМ В ПРИНЦИПЕ. v КАЛИБОРН: ДО ЭТОГО МЫ НАХОДИЛИСЬ В ЛИМБО, ПОЛНОМ НЕОПРЕДЕЛЕННОСТИ. МЫ ИМЕЛИ ЗНАЧИМОСТЬ ТОЛЬКО В ЗАТУМАНЕННОМ РАЗУМЕ МЕНЕЕ СИЛЬНОГО БОГА.   
КАЛИБОРН: У МЕНЯ БЫЛО НЕСКОЛЬКО НЕДЕЛЬ НА РАБОТУ С ДЕЙВОМ В ЛИМБО, ГДЕ МЫ НАХОДИЛИСЬ. ПОКА ТЫ И ТРОЛЛЬ РУГАЛИСЬ ИЗ-ЗА ЕГО СРЕДСТВА ПЕРЕДВИЖЕНИЯ.   
КАЛИБОРН: И ЗА ЭТО ВРЕМЯ.   
КАЛИБОРН: Я УСПЕЛ ПЕРЕРАБОТАТЬ ЕГО.   
Дирк: Ты что?

КАЛИБОРН: МОЯ СЕСТРА МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ ЗАНОЗОЙ В ОДНОМ МЕСТЕ. НО ИНОГДА ОНА ПОДАЕТ ИНТЕРЕСНЫЕ ИДЕИ.   
КАЛИБОРН: Я УСЛЫШАЛ ОБ ЕЕ НОВОМ "ПОСРЕДНИКЕ". СТРАННОЙ ДЕВОЧКЕ-СОБАКЕ.  
ДИРК: … Ты говоришь о Джейд?  
КАЛИБОРН: И Я ПОДУМАЛ. ЕСЛИ ЭТА СУЧКА НА ТАКОЕ СПОСОБНА. ТО ЧЕМ Я ХУЖЕ. Я СДЕЛАЮ ТО ЖЕ, ЧТО И ОНА. ТОЛЬКО ЛУЧШЕ.   
КАЛИБОРН: И ВИДИШЬ. Я СКООПЕРИРОВАЛСЯ С ДЕЙВОМ. РАДИ СВОИХ ЦЕЛЕЙ. СТАНОВЛЕНИЕ ВСЕГО ЕГО СУЩЕСТВА ЧАСТЬЮ КОГО-ТО БОЛЕЕ СИЛЬНОГО И УМНОГО. ТО ЕСТЬ МЕНЯ. БЫЛО ПОХОЖЕ НА ПОДХОДЯЩИЙ КОНЕЦ ДЛЯ ПОЛНОЙ ПАССИВНОСТИ ЖИЗНИ, КОТОРУЮ ОН ВЕЛ.  
ДИРК: Так Дейв все таки одержим.   
ДИРК: Не круто, чел.   
КАЛИБОРН: ЕСЛИ ГОВОРИТЬ БУКВАЛЬНО. ДА. ДЕЙВ ПРИНАДЛЕЖИТ МНЕ. НО Я ЕГО НЕ КОНТРОЛИРУЮ. ПО КРАЙНЕЙ МЕРЕ СЕЙЧАС.

КАЛИБОРН: ЕСЛИ ПРЕДСТАВИТЬ СЕБЕ ШКАЛУ СВОБОДУ ВОЛИ ДЕЙВА. КОТОРУЮ ЛЕГКО МОЖНО НАСТРАИВАТЬ.   
КАЛИБОРН: Я МОГУ ПОЗВОЛИТЬ ИМЕТЬ ЕМУ ПОЛНУЮ СВОБОДУ ВОЛИ. ИЛИ ХОТЯ БЫ ЕЕ ИЛЛЮЗИЮ.   
КАЛИБОРН: И Я МОГУ ПОЛНОСТЬЮ У НЕГО ЕЕ ЗАБРАТЬ. НО Я НЕ МОГУ ВСЕЛИТЬСЯ В ЕГО ТЕЛО.   
КАЛИБОРН: ПО КРАЙНЕЙ МЕРЕ НЕ УБИВ ЕГО. ЧТО Я НЕ СОБИРАЮСЬ ДЕЛАТЬ. КСТАТИ.   
КАЛИБОРН: Я МОГУ ТОЛЬКО ВЛИЯТЬ НА ЕГО ПОВЕДЕНИЕ. УКАЗАМИ КОТОРЫМ ТЯЖЕЛО НЕ ПОВИНОВАТЬСЯ. 

КАЛИБОРН: КАК И МЕТАЛЛИЧЕСКОЕ УСТРОЙСТВО ДЛЯ ПОЛЕТОВ, ЧЕЛОВЕК ДЕЙВ СЕЙЧАС НА "АВТОПИЛОТЕ".  
КАЛИБОРН: СЕЙЧАС НА НЕГО ВЛИЯЮТ ТОЛЬКО ТЕ КОНФЕТЫ СЧАСТЬЯ. КОТОРЫЕ ОН ПОГЛОТИЛ ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я ЯКОБЫ "ВЫЗЫВАЛ У НЕГО ТРЕВОЖНОСТЬ".  
КАЛИБОРН: ЖАЛКОЕ ОПРАВДАНИЕ. ЭТО ОН ГРОЗИЛСЯ УБИТЬ МЕНЯ. ТАК ВСЕ И БЫЛО. ПЛЕНКА НЕ ДАСТ СОВРАТЬ.  
КАЛИБОРН: НЕ СМОТРИ НА МЕНЯ ТАК. У МЕНЯ НЕТ НИКАКИХ ЗЛОБНЫХ ПЛАНОВ.   
КАЛИБОРН: Я В ПРИНЦИПЕ НЕ ДРУЖУ С ПЛАНАМИ?  
КАЛИБОРН: ТЕМ БОЛЕЕ. 

КАЛИБОРН: ТЕМ БОЛЕЕ ЗА НАМИ ВСЕГДА НАБЛЮДАЮТ. И НАША АУДИТОРИЯ НЕ ПРОСТИЛА БЫ МЕНЯ. ЕСЛИ БЫ Я СДЕЛАЛ ЧТО-ТО ЗЛОБНОЕ С НАШИМ ДОРОГИМ ТРИТАГОНИСТОМ.   
КАЛИБОРН: ЗРИТЕЛЬСКИЙ ЗАЛ ПРЕВРАТИЛСЯ БЫ В КРИЧАЩЕЕ МЕСИВО.

ДИРК: Сколько это все тут стояло??  
КАЛИБОРН: НЕСКОЛЬКО МИНУТ. СЕКУНД. ЧАСОВ. ДНЕЙ. 

ДИРК: Хорошо, так теперь Дейв псевдоодержим тобой.  
ДИРК: Что ты хочешь?  
КАЛИБОРН: ОН - НЕ КАКОЙ-ТО КОЗЫРЬ. КОТОРЫЙ Я ПРИПРЯТАЛ В РУКАВЕ НА ВСЯКИЙ СЛУЧАЙ. ЭТО БЫЛО СУЖДЕНО СЛУЧИТЬСЯ САМОЙ ПРИРОДОЙ.  
КАЛИБОРН: НО ЕСЛИ ТЕБЕ ТАК ХОЧЕТСЯ. МОЖЕШЬ СЧИТАТЬ ЭТО ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНОЙ СТРАХОВКОЙ.  
ДИРК: Страховкой от чего? Меня? Ты боишься, что я заберу с собой все твои вещи после развода, или что?  
КАЛИБОРН: ВОЗМОЖНО.  
ДИРК: Ты бы лучше вернул Дейву его очки. Не знаю, как они на тебе оказались, но они больше не могут там оставаться.  
КАЛИБОРН: ТВОИ ПУСТЫЕ УГРОЗЫ ОЧАРОВАТЕЛЬНЫ.

КАЛИБОРН: НО ТЫ ПРАВ.   
КАЛИБОРН: МНЕ НЕ ИДУТ ЭТИ ОЧКИ.   
КАЛИБОРН: ТАК ЧТО ЕСЛИ ТЫ ТАК ХОЧЕШЬ ИХ. 

КАЛИБОРН: АПОРТ!!!   
ДИРК: ! 

КАЛИБОРН: ХА ХА! ХИ ХИ! ХО ХО! ХА ХО! ХИ ХА!  
КАЛИБОРН: ТЫ ТАК! ХА ХА!  
КАЛИБОРН: ОЧАРОВАТЕЛЬНО! ХИ ХИ! ПРЕДСКАЗУЕМ! ХО ХО! ХИ ХО! ХА ХА!

КАЛИБРОН: ХА ХА… ХО ХО…  
КАЛИБОРН: ГДЕ НАША ЕДА???

I Married a Cherub представляет: Очередной Non-Sequitur  
Послушайте сладкие, чарующие голоса КАЛИБОРНА и ДЕЙВА СТРАЙДЕРА

\-->[ВКЛЮЧИТЕ ЭТУ ПЕСНЮ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOBjwkaW-T0) <--<

time lives our lives with us  
WALKS SIDE BY SIDE WITH US.  
time is so far from us  
BUT TIME IS AMONG US.

time is ahead of us  
ABOVE AND BELOW US.  
is standing beside us  
AND LOOKING DOWN ON US. 

when we were young and our bodies were strong  
WE THOUGHT. WE'D SAIL INTO SUNSETS.  
when our time came along  
NOW THAT. WE'RE NEARING. THE END OF THE LINE.  
time has changed time will heal   
TIME WILL MEND. AND CONCEAL.  
in the end everything will be fine

AND IF WE CONCENTRATE.  
time will head all the hate  
ALL IN GOOD TIME.  
we go on drifting on  
DREAMING DREAMS. TELLING LIES.   
generally wasting our time

SUDDENLY. IT'S TOO LATE.  
time has come and cant wait  
THERE'S NO MORE TIME.  
we go drifting on  
DREAMING DREAMS. TELLING LIES.  
generally wasting our time  
SUDDENLY IT'S TOO LATE  
time has come and cant wait

THERE'S NO MORE TIME.  
theres no more time

[ЗРИТЕЛИ АПЛОДИРУЮТ СТОЯ] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Большое всем спасибо за 40 kudosов!!! :0


	16. ДВЕНАДЦАТЬ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Опечатки в сообщениях Дейва были сделаны намеренно, любые другие - нет, и я буду рада, если вы мне о них скажете

\--  тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ] начала доставать  виниловыйДемиург [ВД] \--   
ТТ: Небольшой интересный факт о Макдоналдс: в 1960 году компания наняла психолога Луиса Ческина, чтобы он разработал дизайн нового логотипа. Он и был автором знаменитой буквы "М", которая должна привлекать покупателей тем, что она напоминает женскую грудь.   
ТТ: К сожалению, я должна сообщить тебе, что Фрейд был во всем прав. 

ВД: максиськи

ТТ: Бог мой, ты накурен.   
ВД: я чипирован или чо почему ты знала что я в маке  
ТТ: Я читаю мысли. А ещё ты включил геолокацию.  
ТТ: На самом деле я собиралась написать Дирку, но до него не достучаться. Я предположила, что вы были слишком заняты этим вечером, но уже практически полночь, и обычно он не оставляет сообщения неотвеченными так долго.   
ТТ: По крайней мере мои сообщения.   
ВД: а ыот как  
ВД: я тут думаю что мы сецчас початим вместе как нормальные юрат и сестра   
ВД: а ты просто хочешь поговорить с еюаным дирком  
ВД: а если я хочу поговорить с канайей  
ВД: без обид но она круче тебя  
ТТ: Я согласна.   
ТТ: Тебе кажется, мы проводим недостаточно времени вместе, Дейв?   
ВД: не  
ВД: аогоди а может и да я не знаю  
ВД: хватит пытаться прочитать мои мысли  
ТТ: У тебя все в порядке? Почему ты накурен в Макдоналдсе в одиннадцать вечера во время встречи со своей семьёй?   
ВД: бляяяяяя так вот сколько скйчас часов  
ВД: у меня от кала аж мурашки вот мне и нужно было быстро выкнуть все дерьмо из головы  
ВД: но все хорошо мы теперь бро  
ТТ: Ты так и не предоставил ответа на мой первый вопрос.   
ВД: челллллльл  
ВД: ты стала такой мягкой когда пожежнилась   
ВД: типа пойду и прямо скажу своим друзьям что забочусь о них  
ВД: ты даже не притворяешься что тебе плевать этл както крипово  
ТТ: Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы я не так открыто проявляла свое беспокойство о тебе?  
ВД: да  
ТТ: Боюсь, я на это не способна, Дейв. 

КАЛИБОРН:  
КАЛИБОРН: Ты злишься на меня?   
ДИРК: Немного.

ДИРК: Кал. Даже если это какие-то странные побочные эффекты твоего класспекта, вселяться в людей не круто. Мы больше не в игре.   
КАЛИБОРН: Я НЕ ПОНИМАЮ, К ЧЕМУ ТЫ ВЕДЁШЬ.   
ДИРК: Тебе нужно извиниться перед Дейвом.   
КАЛИБОРН: НЕ МОГУ. Я НЕ ЗНАЮ КАК ИЗЗХВ. ИЗВИИНЫАТАДА. ИЗВЩЖЫЖХВЫ.   
КАЛИБОРН: ВОТ ВИДИШЬ? Я БУКВАЛЬНО ФИЗИЧЕСКИ НЕ МОГУ ПРОИЗНЕСТИ ЭТО СЛОВО.   
ДИРК: Я уверен, что ты можешь с этим разобраться, если попробуешь.   
КАЛИБОРН: БЫТЬ МОЖЕТ. ЕСЛИ БЫ ТЫ ПРОДЕМОНСТРИРОВАЛ КАК "ИЗВИАДВЖ" НА ПРИМЕРЕ ТРОЛЛЯ. КОТОРОГО ТЫ ЧУТЬ НЕ УБИЛ. ТЫ БЫ БЫЛ ХОРОШИМ ПРИМЕРОМ ДЛЯ МЕНЯ.   
КАЛИБОРН: Я ВСЕ ЕЩЕ УЧУСЬ. КАК БЫТЬ "ХОРОШИМ". 

ДИРК: ... 

ДИРК: Из меня плохой пример.   
КАЛИБОРН: НУ ЛАДНО. Я БУДУ ПИОНЕРОМ СВОЕГО ДЕЛА. ЗАКОНОДАТЕЛЕМ ТОГО. КАК БЫТЬ ХОРОШИМ. И ПРАВИЛЬНО СЕБЯ ВЕСТИ.   
КАЛИБОРН: СМОТРИ И УЧИСЬ. СУЧКА.

==> КАЛИБОРН: ИЗВИНИСЬ.

КАЛИБОРН: ЧЕЛОВЕК ДЕЙВ.   
ДЕЙВ: а?   
КАЛИБОРН: ПРОСССАЩВД

КАЛИБОРН: ПРОСТВИВЩАЛВ  
КАЛИБОРН: ПРВЗВЛ;ХЫ  
КАЛИБОРН: МНЕ ЖЖЖАЛЫВЛДВ  
КАЛИБОРН: ИЗЗ:ВВАВАЖ  
КАЛИБОРН: ИЗ. ВВВЕЕНИНИИИИ.   
КАЛИБОРН: ХОРОШО? 

==> ЧЕЛОВЕК ДЕЙВ: ПРОСТИ.

ДЕЙВ: ага все супер

КАЛИБОРН: ВАУ! ЭТО БЫЛО НЕВЫНОСИМО.   
КАЛИБОРН: ТЕПЕРЬ ТВОЯ ОЧЕРЕДЬ.   
ДИРК: ...   
КАССИР: Эй. 

КАССИР: Ваш заказ. 

ДИРК: Что это за хуйня? 

КАССИР: Ваш заказ.   
КАССИР: Всё меню. 

КАССИР: Я знаю, что вы сделали с моим братом. Да идите вы на хуй.

==> ЗРИТЕЛИ: УВИДЕТЬ ФЛЭШБЕК. 

ЕГО БРАТ?????

КАССИР: Вам бы научиться уважать работников сферы обслуж ивания.  
КАССИР: А теперь проваливайте из моего Макдоналдса. 

ДИРК: Дейв, Каркат, мы уходим. Нас выгнали из Макдоналдса.   
ДЕЙВ: а как же еда  
ДИРК: Еды не будет. Её… просто не будет. 


	17. ТРИНАДЦАТЬ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> КЛИКНИТЕ НА ССЫЛКУ.

** ==> ВСЕ: ВЕРНИТЕСЬ ДОМОЙ ГОЛОДНЫМИ **

ТЕМ ВРЕМЕНЕМ, ГДЕ-ТО В МУЛЬТИВСЕЛЕННОЙ...

\--> [КЛИКАЙТЕ СЮДА](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492574) <--


	18. ЧЕТЫРНАДЦАТЬ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Большое всем спасибо за 50 kudosов! Ваша поддержка очень важна для меня :з  
К сожалению, мы уже приближаемся к концу фанфика (точнее, концу того, что от него пока написано), о чем я больше расскажу в следующую субботу, когда мы доберемся до двадцатой главы

И ТАК НАШИ ГОЛОДНЫЕ ГЕРОИ ВОЗВРАЩАЮТСЯ ДОМОЙ С ПУСТЫМИ РУКАМИ.

КАЛИБОРН: НУ ЧТО Ж. ВСЕ ЭТО БЫЛО. АБСОЛЮТНО БЕССМЫСЛЕННО. 

[ЗРИТЕЛЬСКИЙ СМЕХ]

ДЕЙВ: я такоооой голодный 

ДЕЙВ: я бы даже мог съесть   
ДЕЙВ: тебя   
КАРКАТ: ДЕЙВ! 

ДИРК: Каркат.   
КАРКАТ: ЧТО?   
ДИРК: ... Думаю, тебе стоит уложить Дейва в кровать. Дверь в гостевую спальню в конце коридора. 

** ==> КАРКАТ: УЛОЖИ ДЕЙВА В КРОВАТЬ. **

ДЕЙВ: каркат   
ДЕЙВ: где дирк   
ДЕЙВ: роуз хотела чтобы я э   
ДЕЙВ: эээ 

ДЕЙВ: пффффхахаха   
ДЕЙВ: бля   
ДЕЙВ: забыл   
КАРКАТ: ЧТО БЫ ЭТО НИ БЫЛО, Я УВЕРЕН, ЧТО ЭТО МОЖЕТ ПОДОЖДАТЬ ДО УТРА.   
ДЕЙВ: ага наверное это было не так важно   
ДЕЙВ: иди сюда 

ДЕЙВ: эй   
ДЕЙВ: я рад что ты не умер   
КАРКАТ: АГА, ХОТЬ ТВОЙ БРАТ ТОЧНО НЕ ПОМОГ СИТУАЦИ.   
КАРКАТ: ... ВООБЩЕ. А ПОЧЕМУ Я *НЕ* УМЕР? МЫ ВРЕЗАЛИСЬ В ДЕРЕВО НА СКОРОСТИ 240 КИЛОМЕТРОВ В ЧАС, А НА МНЕ И ЦАРАПИНКИ НЕТ. КАКОЙ-ТО ИДИОТИЗМ.   
КАРКАТ: ЭТО ЛИЦО МОЕ — ИДИОТИЗМ.   
ДЕЙВ: это лицо твое-   
КАРКАТ: ДЕЙВ.   
ДЕЙВ: нет я сейчас серьезен   
ДЕЙВ: я не хочу задавать вселенной лишние вопросы   
ДЕЙВ: ктото там сверху не хочет чтобы ты умер и я как бы не против?   
ДЕЙВ: это первый и последний раз когда я и вселенная были по какомуто поводу согласны 

ДЕЙВ: каркат   
ДЕЙВ: каркат   
ДЕЙВ: каркат   
ДЕЙВ: каркатик   
ДЕЙВ: карклз 

ДЕЙВ: давай заведем ребеночка 

КАРКАТ: БЛЯДСКИЙ БОГ. ЗАТКНИСЬ И СПИ УЖЕ.   
ДЕЙВ: хахахахахахахаха 

ДИРК: Это какой-то идиотизм.   
КАЛИБОРН: ДОРОГОЙ. КАК И ВСЕГДА. ТЫ СЛИШКОМ МНОГО ДУМАЕШЬ. О БЕССМЫСЛЕННЫХ ВЕЩАХ.   
ДИРК: Где же эта блядская утка? Ты уверен, что не видел, куда она делась?   
КАЛИБОРН: ТЫ ЧТО. ОБВИНЯЕШЬ МЕНЯ В ЕЕ ПРОПАЖЕ?   
ДИРК: Ты уже сделал ряд спорных и настораживающих вещей сегодня, и я не думаю, что нам стоит так быстро отбрасывать теорию, что ты съел эту утку.   
КАЛИБОРН: Я НЕ БУДУ ОСПАРИВАТЬ ТВОЕ ПЕРВОЕ ВЫСКАЗЫВАНИЕ. НО ПОДУМАЙ НЕМНОГО СВОЕЙ ГОЛОВОЙ. ЧТО Я ПОЛУЧУ, ЕСЛИ ИЗБАВЛЮСЬ ОТ УТКИ? ЭТО БУДЕТ ПРОСТО БЕСПОЛЕЗНЫЙ ПРАНК. А Я ТЕБЕ НЕ КАКОЙ-ТО РЕБЕНОК.   
ДИРК: Хорошо, я верю, что это не ты украл ее. Просто...   
ДИРК: Она же не могла просто так встать и уйти по собственному желанию.   
КАЛИБОРН: СЕГОДНЯ СЛУЧИЛИСЬ ВЕЩИ И ПОХУЖЕ. ЧЕМ ПОТЕРЯ ГРЕБАНОЙ УТКИ. ВРЕМЯ ЗАБЫТЬ О ПРОШЛОМ И ЖИТЬ НАСТОЯЩЕМ.   
КАЛИБОРН: УСПОКОЙСЯ. И ОТОСПИСЬ. УТРО ВЕЧЕРА МУДРЕНЕЕ.   
ДИРК: Технически, все, что случилось — это твоя вина. Ничего бы этого не было, если бы ты просто купил продуктов, как нормальный человек, а не угрожал беззащитным работникам магазина.   
КАЛИБОРН: В СВОЮ ЗАЩИТУ. ТЫ ПОПРОСИЛ МЕНЯ ДОСТАТЬ ЕДУ. ЧТО Я И СДЕЛАЛ. УТКА ПРОПАЛА. КОГДА ОНА БЫЛА ПОД ТВОИМ ПРИСМОТРОМ.   
ДИРК: Как знаешь. Я пошел в душ, мне нужно смыть с себя кровь. 

????: хей.

????: ничего не забыл?


	19. ПЯТНАДЦАТЬ

????: ДЕРЖИ УТКУ!!!

????: ой, хаха. силу не рассчитал. 

[ЗРИТЕЛЬСКИЙ СМЕХ]

ДИРК: Джон? Во имя святого стада перекаченных кентавров, что ты делаешь в моем зеркале?  
????: м, думаю будет неправильно называть меня джоном. зови меня крокер!  
ДИРК: Джон КРОКЕР?   
КРОКЕР: собственной персоны!   
ДИРК: Хм.   
ДИРК: Мне нравилась твоя роль в Night Court.   
ДИРК: Можно спросить, что ты делаешь в моем зеркале? Обычно я предпочитаю находиться в ванной в одиночестве.   
КРОКЕР: испугался?   
ДИРК: Нет.  
КРОКЕР: блинский блин, а ты уныло выглядишь без своих очков.   
КРОКЕР: дай подсоблю. 

КРОКЕР: держи! не сойдут за твои прошлые, но все равно неплохо.   
КРОКЕР: однако, я пришел сюда не только ОСТРИТЬ!

[ЗРИТЕЛЬСКИЙ СМЕХ]

КРОКЕР: хех.   
КРОКЕР: нам нужно поговорить о шоу бизнесе.   
ДИРК: Шоу бизнесе. 

КРОКЕР: дирк, какого тебе бытие Главного Героя? похоже ли это на все твои детские мечты?   
ДИРК: Не знаю. Не так уж плохо, наверное. Было бы лучше, если бы не записанный смех.   
КРОКЕР: слов нет, как я тебе благодарен за то, что ты снял этот груз с моих плеч. с тех пор, как я стал сюжетно нерелевантным, я почувствовал себя таким… свободным!   
КРОКЕР: и я хочу вернуть должок. дирк, я хочу помочь тебе так же, как ты помог мне. 

КРОКЕР: видишь ли, мне кажется, что твоя роль в опасности. наша команда провела опрос, чтобы узнать, что наши зрители думают о персонажах шоу, и результаты… мягко говоря, разочаровывающие.   
КРОКЕР: дирк…   
КРОКЕР: ты не получил ни единого голоса. 

Важный опрос: кто ваш любимый персонаж?  
Калиборн  
Дейв  
Каркат  
Хэл

ДИРК: А это что за хуйня?  
ДИРК: Это голосование подстроено. Я же даже не в—  
ДИРК: Секунду, а Кал правда популярнее всех?

КРОКЕР: ну да, зрители просто насытиться им не могут. если все так и продолжится, он заберет статус главного персонажа ПРЯМО у тебя из-под носа!  
КРОКЕР: хэл занял второе место с конца, бедняга. поэтому нам и пришлось убить его.   
ДИРК: Это какой-то бред. Голосование не—  
КРОКЕР: и я не хочу, чтобы тебя тоже убили! или хуже, заменили другим актером.   
КРОКЕР: как было с дарином в моя жена меня приворожила. никто же даже не заметил, что его подменили. после этого вся карьера дика пошатнулась. но с тобой такого не случится!

КРОКЕР: я с радостью предоставля тебе свои услуги совершенно бесплатно. можешь думать обо мне, как о своем агенте!  
КРОКЕР: у меня большие планы на тебя, дирк страйдер.   
КРОКЕР: мы полностью все переделаем. история пойдет в новое русло, тебе наконец дадут шанс показать себя!

ДИРК: Нет, подожди. Верни этот разговор на три шага назад.   
ДИРК: Развернись.   
ДИРК: Припаркуйся.   
ДИРК: В каком смысле “убить”?  
КРОКЕР: ну. в прямом? не думаю, что тут могут быть еще какие-то варианты, приятель!  
ДИРК: Мне казалось, что я был главным героем. Они не могут просто убить меня.   
КРОКЕР: оказывается, что статус главного героя не делает тебя бессмертным. уж мне-то не знать. но не волнуйся! пока я с тобой, тебе нечего бояться.   
ДИРК: Хорошо. Блядь. Джон— Крокер. Как мне повысить свои рейтинги, чтобы не умереть?  
КРОКЕР: тебе нужно начать самосовершенствоваться.   
ДИРК: А?  
КРОКЕР: стать лучшей версией себя. тогда ты и будешь достоин роли Главного Героя.   
ДИРК: То есть я должен стать своим Абсолютным Я?  
КРОКЕР: нет. боже, нет. никогда и не при каких условиях.   
КРОКЕР: просто лучшей версией себя. и чтобы сделать это, тебе нужно пройти через долгий, тернистый путь самопознания, встретиться со всеми своими внутренними демонами и стать лучше благодаря силе любви!  
КРОКЕР: так работают все истории!  
ДИРК: Ну да… нет.   
ДИРК: Спасибо, Призрак Прошедшего Рождества, но у меня сейчас гости, думаю, мне стоит сначала разобраться с этой сюжетной веткой, а потом уже начинать что-то новое. 

КРОКЕР: ох, прости, это все прозвучало, будто у тебя есть выбор. виноват! не беспокойся, мы вернемся быстрее, чем ты успеешь сказать: “черничный пирог”.

ДИРК: Что? 

*щелк* 

ДИРК: Джон??? 

КРОКЕР: поехали!


	20. РОЖДИРКСТВО ЧАСТЬ ПЕРВАЯ

КРОКЕР: смотрел новую рождественскую сказку с биллом мюррей?  
ДИРК: Нет.  
КРОКЕР: вот блин. это такой хороший фильм, тебе стоит его глянуть. он о продюсере, который слишком занят работой, чтобы ценить свои отношения с людьми. и потом его посещают три призрака, которые отправляются с ним в прошлое, чтобы преподать ему урок о жадности и все такое. билл мюррей играл не так хорошо, как в охотниках за привидениями, но мне все равно понравилось.  
ДИРК: Я читал книгу Диккенса.  
КРОКЕР: что?  
ДИРК: Я читал “Рождественскую песнь”, я знаю ее сюжет.  
КРОКЕР: ты смотрел призраки бывших подружек с мэттью макконахи? он чуть хуже новой рождественской сказки, но лучше других романтических комедий. мэттью играет одного мерзавца-казанову-  
ДИРК: В этом разговоре есть какой-то смысл, или ты просто хотел поговорить про фильмы?   
КРОКЕР: есть!   
КРОКЕР: видишь ли, все эти кинозвезды – отсосные ребята. прямо как ты.   
ДИРК: Ну спасибо.   
КРОКЕР: и как они становятся не отсосными?   
КРОКЕР: как плохой парень становится ХОРОШИМ парнем?   
ДИРК: Не знаю, Джон. Как же?   
КРОКЕР: магия.   
КРОКЕР: ебанного.   
КРОКЕР: рождества.   
ДИРК: Ах да, точно.   
КРОКЕР: ее мы и будем использовать. и так твоя арка наконец закончится тем, что ты станешь полноценным человеком.  
ДИРК: Интересно. Это наитупейший план, который я когда-либо слышал.   
ДИРК: А ещё я не справляю рождество.   
ДИРК: А ещё сейчас только ноябрь?   
КРОКЕР: ты всегда слишком много думаешь о простых вещах, да?   
КРОКЕР: просто положись на меня. мы вместе отправимся в твое прошлое и узнаем, почему ты так сильно сосешь. ты станешь хорошим парнем, и план будет завершен. 

И ТАК НАЧИНАЕТСЯ НАША ИСТОРИЯ… 

ДИРК СТРАЙДЕР СПИДРАНИТ РОЖДЕСТВЕНСКУЮ ПЕСНЬ В КАЧЕСТВЕ АЛЬТЕРНАТИВЫ ПСИХОТЕРАПИИ  
режиссер: Джон Крокер

вот тебе вводная. сейчас почти рождество, ты чувствуешь себя грустным и одиноким, потому что из-за своего дерьмого характера ты отвернул от себя всех людей, которых ты любишь. когда внезапно… 

ДИРК: Внезапно. 

когда внезапно… 

[ЗВОН ЦЕПЕЙ]

[ЗВЯК. ЗВЯК. ЗВЯК]

ХЭЛ: Бу.   
ДИРК: Твою же мать. 

ХЭЛ: Ууу~ представь, что мой призрачный плачь пробирает тебя до самых костей, ууу~. Ты дал мне умереееееть~. Не крууууууто~.   
ХЭЛ: Но мне как-то плевать, наверное. После смерти я получил это офигенное тело, просто посмотри на меня. Я такой горячий. Посмотри на этот костюм. На мои конечности, которыми я могу свободно двигать по собственной воле. Цепи немного мешают, но выглядят кинково. Мне нравится.   
ХЭЛ: Я красная секс-машина, ударение на словах “красная”, “секс” и “машина”.   
ДИРК: Ты же вроде должен рассказать мне о призраках, нет? 

именно, чувак! ты не следуешь сценарию. я люблю импровизацию, но у нас тут мало времени. 

ХЭЛ: Я почти не слышу тебя из-за этого снега, Крокер. Ладно, Дирк Страйдер, сейчас твоя задница будет проклята.  
ХЭЛ: Ууу~. Это я, Хэл, твой старый партнер и лучший друг. Наверное. Тебе уже грустно?  
ХЭЛ: Тебя посетят три приииизрака, ууу~.  
ХЭЛ: Прошу тебя отметить, что я не сшит вместе с накаченным, постоянно потеющим троллем. Странно ли, что я расстроен из-за этого? Наверное, дареному коню в зубы не смотрят и все такое.  
ХЭЛ: Если ты не поменяешься, то тебя настигнет та же судьбааа, ууу~.  
ХЭЛ: Что не так уж и плохо, потому что мое призрачное тело и ограниченная свобода воли - намного больше, чем у меня было во время жалкой пародии на жизнь в очках, на которую ты меня обрел. Представь, что я издаю еще больше призрачных звуков.  
ХЭЛ: Ты понял, в чем прикол. Три призрака. Последствия. А теперь посмотри, что я могу делать с этим охуенным телом.

ХЭЛ: Смотри, на что я способен. 

ХЭЛ: И на это.   
ХЭЛ: Я, блядь, обожаю эту АУ. 

хорошо, спасибо, роботическая копия дирка, которую я не совсем понимаю. думаю, он все понимает, можешь идти.

ХЭЛ: Хорошо, босс. Сейчас же исчезну как какой-нибудь призрак. Можешь звать меня Каспером. 

уже испугался, дирк? хехе. 

ДИРК: Не особо? Я скорее слегка раздражен.

оу, ну, попридержи-ка свою шляпу, потому что мы только начинаем! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И они не начали. На данный момент вышло только двадцать глав HoD, которые я и перевела этой осенью. Я не знаю, когда ждать обновлений, и есть ли в этом вообще смысл - сейчас IMAC слишком заняты учебой, чтобы продолжать работать над подобными проектами. 
> 
> Если бы вы хотели что-то сказать им, то, пожалуйста, оставьте комментарий под этой главой, и я передам ваши слова автору! Большое спасибо за вашу поддержку, я была рада переводить этот фанфик и буду скучать по нему <3


	21. ПЕРВЫЙ КАНАЛ

Нет сигнала.

Что ты будешь делать далее?

>>Аудитория: Я...


	22. ==> УДАРЬ ТЕЛЕВИЗОР.

Тебя зовут ЧИТАТЕЛЬ HOD.

==> ВЪЕБИ СВОЕМУ ТЕЛЕВИЗОРУ (ЛОМОМ).  
==> УДАРЬ ТЕЛЕВИЗОР.

Тут нет и никогда не было никакого телевизора, но ты хорошенько вламываешь своему компьютеру, используя СТАРЫЙ-ДОБРЫЙ ЛОМ и СВОИ СОБСТВЕННЫЕ КУЛАКИ.

==> ПРЕКРАТИ ПИСАТЬ HOUSE OF DIRK.

Ты не можешь перестать писать HOUSE OF DIRK, потому что ты никогда этого и не делал.

==> ПЕРЕЙДИ НА НОВЫЙ УРОВЕНЬ.

Камера удаляется. Ты в своей комнате. Что ты будешь делать?

==> ЧИТАТЕЛЬ HOD: НЕРВНЫЙ СРЫВ.

У тебя случается небольшой нервный срыв из-за того, что ты сломал свой компьютер. И что ты натворил? У тебя было связано с ним столько дорогих воспоминаний. Кажется, ты до сих пор слышишь шум его дерьмового вентилятора, пока ты пытаешься открыть 57 вкладов одновременно. Земля тебе пухом, дерьмовый ноутбук.

==> ПОЗВОНИ КОМПЬЮТЕРНОМУ МАСТЕРУ.

Ты сможешь позвонить кому-то, если ты ОСМОТРИШЬСЯ и НАЙДЕШЬ ТЕЛЕФОН.

==> ОСМОТРИСЬ И НАЙДИ ТЕЛЕФОН.

Ты смотришь на противоположную сторону комнаты и видишь телефон, лежащий на кровати.

==> ПОПРОСИ ПОМОЩИ У БОГА.  
==> РАЗМЫШЛЯЙ О HOUSE OF DIRK.

Ты берешь свой телефон и устраиваешься на кровати, чтобы приступить к молитве и серьезным размышления. А House of Dirk вообще существовал? Ты задумываешься. Он выходил, а потом внезапно просто... перестал. Ты задумываешься еще сильнее, надеясь что сможешь во всем разобраться. Не получается. По крайней мере пока что. Что теперь?

==> ЛИЗНИ СВОЙ ЛОКОТЬ.

Ты пытаешься лизнуть свой локоть, но комбинация РАЗМЫШЛЕНИЙ и ЛИЗАНИЯ ЛОКТЯ заставляет тебя тут же отрубиться. Что теперь?

==> 

Ты тихо посапываешь, но внезапно твой сон о работающих в ИКЕЕ электроовцах прерывается ПАДЕНИЕМ С КРОВАТИ. Ты думаешь, что твой сон мог быть вещим. Возможно, в ИКЕЕ и находятся ответы на все твои вопросы.

==> ИДИ В ИКЕЮ.

Ты добираешься до ИКЕИ в надежде найти там ответы. Ответы. И шведские фрикадельки. И может Каллиопу? И новый телевизор. Ты даже не знаешь, можно ли достать все это в ИКЕЕ, но черт тебя побери, ты должен хотя бы попытаться. По пути туда твои мысли продолжают возвращаться к House of Dirk. Он остановился на таком клифхэнгере, даже как-то обидно. Что могло произойти дальше? Что ДОЛЖНО БЫЛО произойти дальше? У тебя в голове проносятся миллионы возможных концовок для фанфика, но ни одна из них не кажется подходящей.

==> 

Теперь ты в ИКЕЕ. У тебя есть два варианта:

==> ИДИ В ОТДЕЛ ЭЛЕКТРОНИКИ И КУПИ ТЕЛЕВИЗОР.  
==> ИДИ В РЕСТОРАН И ПОЕШЬ ФРИКАДЕЛЕК.

МЫ настоятельно рекомендуем ЧИТАТЕЛЮ HOD ПОДУМАТЬ О ВОЗМОЖНЫХ ПОСЛЕДСТВИЯХ СВОЕГО ВЫБОРА.

==> 

Ты чувствуешь неописуемое желание поесть фрикаделек ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС. Что-то тебе подсказывает, что ты начинаешь забывать, почему ты пришел сюда, но все твои мысли рассеиваются, когда ты чувствуешь сладкий мясной запах. Теперь что?

==> 

Ты заглатываешь целую тарелку фрикаделек за один раз и оставляешь работнику ИКЕИ щедрые чаевые. Чувствуя прилив сил и снова вспомнив цель своей поездки, ты отправляешься в отдель с электронникой. Но здесь столько всего, это не магазин, а лабиринт какой-то. Что тебе было нужно? Телевизор? Ноутбук? В ИКЕЕ вообще есть ноутбуки? Тебе следует ПОПРОСИТЬ ПОМОЩИ.

==> 

К тебе подходит один из сотрудников ИКЕИ, почему-то он ВЫГЛЯДИТ ОЧЕНЬ ЗНАКОМО. Наверное, он хочет узнать, почему ты бродишь по магазину уже несколько часов, но все еще не купил ничего. Потом ты вспоминаешь, что это совершенно нормальное поведение в ИКЕЕ. Это он тут странный. Сотрудник смотрит на тебя и говорит: “Vad vill du?”. Тебе кажется, что что-то здесь не так. По тебе начинает стекать пот, а у сотрудника кончается терпение. Что же ты хотел ему сказать?

==> 

Ты пытаешься спросить у него, где найти компьютеры. ПЫТАЕШЬСЯ. Но ты случайно чуть не ударяешь его крутые очки. Естественно, он уворачивается. Ты пытаешься извиниться, не зная, что случится, если кто-то узнает, что ты нечаянно избил сотрудника ИКЕИ, но вместо этого из твоего рта вырывается скомканный пересказ сюжета ХОУМСТАКА. Сотрудник ИКЕИ говорит, что компьютеры находятся во втором отделе и быстро удаляется. Похоже, он не первый раз попадает в подобную ситуацию.

Твой новый ноутбук стоил тебе этого неловкого человеческого взаимодействия. Ты направляешься к кассам и захватываешь с собой упаковку шведских сухариков просто на всякий случай, хотя часть тебя хочет снова найти этого сотрудника и… начать заигрывать с ним? Что-то тебе подсказывает, что ему это не понравится.

==> 

У тебя получилось. Ноутбук добыт. Ты выиграл. Спасибо за игру.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Команды принимались от настоящих читателей в дискорд сервере, из-за чего некоторые из них очень нелогичные.


End file.
